Times in 10 Lives Apartment: The Remake
by Game2002
Summary: This is the retelling of the original 10 Lives Apartment. Now in proper story format and with better grammar! If you love the original, then you'll surley love this! Story and concept is based off Crayon Shin-chan.
1. Getting to Know

This is the retelling of the story Times in 10 Lives Apartment, which is the sequel to The Day Smash Mansion Exploded. You should read that story first or else you won't understand why the Smashers are living in some apartment rather than their mansion.

Also, I'm still keeping the original version of this story so you can go and compare it with this new version.

This remake will be much better than the old one. It will now be in proper story format instead of script format. There will also be a few changes in the story and extra contents, but majority of the chapters' plot will stay true to the original.

If you love the original, then you'll surely love this remake!

* * *

**TIMES IN 10 LIVES APARTMENT  
THE REMAKE**

**Chapter 1: Getting to Know the Residents**  
_Original title: Unknown Becomes Known_

* * *

It has been a week since the Smashers moved to and live in 10 Lives Apartment. Their mansion exploded because of Kirby's impatient. The stove is out of gas and he copied Bowser's ability and set fire to it, making the whole mansion explode. While they're mansion is being rebuilt, they go live in this small apartment. 

10 Lives Apartment has only two floors. The landlord lives in the first floor. In fact, the ENTIRE first floor is her living quarter.

The landlord is a middle-aged woman who is rather short and her hair has shades of gray. She has a wrinkled and grumpy face because she likes to complain and always enforces high rent payments for the residents.

On the second floor of the apartment live the residents. There are 10 living quarters and two public toilets. Each of the rooms is numbered 001 to 010. The rooms are pretty small. It consists of only two small square rooms connected together. If one has too much furniture, then there won't be enough space to walk around. Most people would keep a stove, a table, a TV, and a bed. Having all those is more than enough for the room.

Room 001

A transvestite name Susanna Luvly lives here. He always dresses as a woman and works at a nightclub, entertaining and drinking with guests. He is in his early 30s and is a large, muscular man. Though he is bald, he always wears a blond, long, wavy wig. His former name is Debuo Fasso.

Room 002

Bowser, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, and Mewtwo live here. Being violent and rough in nature, they tend to create lots of damages in the room.

Room 003

This room is for rent; it's currently empty at the moment.

Room 004

Link, Captain Falcon, Marth, and Roy live in this room together. They get along pretty well, so there is nothing worth noting about them. In fact, you probably know enough about them.

Room 005

Mr. Binko the monster lives here. He is a large green monster with a single horn protruding from his head. Though he looks ugly and menacing, he is in fact very kind and cheerful. Besides coming from the country Monstry, nothing else is known about him.

Room 006

A red-haired girl name Priscilla lives here. She is a very shy and quiet girl, so nothing much is known about her too.

Room 007

Peach, Zelda, Samus, Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff all reside in this room. Their room is perhaps the tidiest and most well decorated among all the residents' room.

Room 008

Ness, Young Link, Popo, Nana, Yoshi, and Kirby live here. They keep most of the toys for themselves, and because most of the time there are no adults to keep watch on them, they tend to play wildly and make the place messy.

Room 009

Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Fox, Falco, and Mr. Game & Watch live here together. They also get along very well.

Room 010

A college student name Reed A. Buke lives here. He is busy study for his exam that will come in a few days time. He has a neat haircut and wears eyeglasses, and he is also quite fat, weighing around 80 kilograms (176 pounds).

Now this is where the real story begins…

On that certain day, two men move into this apartment to live. The landlord shows them to the only room left, and that is Room 003. The two men pay their rents and immediately move in. They brought along with them nothing besides some daily equipments and clothes.

The first man is name Albert. He is a middle-aged man and is bald and has thick lips. The second man's name is Jack. He is somewhere in the early 20s and is quite handsome; having a cool and neat hairstyle, but then he also has thick eyebrows.

"This is it. We will settle here and work on our mission," says Albert. "According to the reports, Mufus the drug smuggler lives in the condominium across this apartment. His room is, coincidentally enough, just across window."

"Right, but latest reports also say that he is now out of this country," confirms Jack. "We will live here and wait for him to come back, and then we can arrest him."

"We are in fact police detectives from the Onett Police Force, but we must keep our identity a secret as this is a top secret mission."

At this moment, there is a knock on the door, and Albert tells Jack to open it. "Why me?" asks Jack.

"Because my rank is higher than yours, so you have to obey me," replies Albert.

"Pfft! You always use that kind of excuse!" Jack goes to the door and opens, and sees Zelda.

"Hi! You are the newcomers, I presume," says Zelda. "Please accept this souvenir! I hope we can all make great neighbors!" She hands him a packet of expensive towel.

"Thanks. Now can you leave us in peace for the moment? We have to arrange things in here." And then Jack closes the door.

As Zelda turns to return to her room, she sees a beautiful blond-haired girl entering Room 006. "Eh? Who's that girl?" wonders Zelda. "Wasn't Priscilla supposed to live there?"

The beautiful girl who went into the room goes to the bathroom and washes her hair and cleans her face. When the entire make up goes out, it turns out that she's actually Priscilla!

-

Mr. Binko is in his room, sipping coffee and using the computer. His computer is the latest and best style you can find in Onett. In fact, his room is filled with all the latest technological equipments. It ranges from a widescreen plasma TV to the latest and most expensive iPod.

Did I not say Room 007 is the tidiest? Forget that. Mr. Binko keeps his room EVEN cleaner!

And then, his cell phone rings and he answers it, "Hello?"

An excited voice bursts out, "Prince Binko! I'm so glad I finally contacted you!"

"This voice… Blackman! Where are you?"

"I'm at Onett National Park! I've been searching for you everywhere!"

"Not too loud! You stay there and I'll go meet you." So Mr. Binko ends the call and quickly leaves the apartment.

When he got to the park, he sees a black orc-type monster running towards him happily. "Prince Binko!" says the orc happily. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Don't reveal that I'm the prince of Monstry!" Mr. Binko tells him. "You do not want to rise a ruckus here!"

"I'm sorry, prince, but I'm too excited to see you! The king is so worried about you! Why have you escaped from your country and live here as a normal citizen?"

"Father is forcing me to marry a woman I do not love. That is why I escaped. I will not go back until I find the woman of my dreams."

"Your decision is wise, Prince Binko! Love should be found by yourself, not enforced! I will support you to the end!"

"You are a faithful follower. I present you with this gold medal!" Mr. Binko gives him a shiny gold medal."

Blackman accepts it, but says, "Even though Monstry is abundant in gold, it doesn't mean you should give it to anyone freely. I have 354 of these already…"

"Run along now, Blackman. Nobody must hear our conversation. My identity is to be kept a secret."

"Yes, Prince Binko!" And then Blackman runs off into the bushes and disappears.

After this, Mr. Binko returns to the apartment. Shortly after he entered his room, someone knocks on his door and he opens it, and it turns out to be Peach.

"Hi, Mr. Binko!" says Peach. "I made these vegetable-stuffing rolls and I want to distribute it to everyone! I hope you accept it."

"I try all kinds of food," replies Mr. Binko. "I will gladly accept it, and in return, I grant you with this gold medal as a reward of your kindness towards me." He gives Peach a gold medal and takes the dish.

Peach thinks it's only a toy, but she accepts it anyway. "Thank you!" She turns to return to her room, but then hears loud shouting coming from Room 006. "Uh? What's the shouting in there? Doesn't Priscilla live alone there?" She goes to the room and tries to open it, but it is locked. She can hear the shouting becoming louder and louder inside. "This is bad… I better call for help!"

She goes to Room 002 and knocks it, and Bowser comes out. "What is it, Peach?" asks Bowser.

"Room 006 is having some argument inside and the door is locked!"

"So you want me to knock it down? Gladly!" Bowser runs to the door and charges it down with a powerful shoulder bash. In there, they see Priscilla half dressed as a woman and half as a man.

They all stare at each other for a short while…

Later, it is revealed that Priscilla is in fact an actress. She goes to drama school often. Though she is shy, her personality can totally change if she cosplays as someone else.

"I'm sorry to shock you all," Priscilla apologizes to them.

"It's okay," says Peach. "At least we know you're not shy and quiet like we all thought."

"You're pretty loud just now for a shy girl!" Bowser tells her.

-

A few days after these events…

"I'm going out to buy dinner," Jack tells Albert.

"Don't forget to buy me curry and rice," Albert reminds him.

Jack steps out and immediately meets Yoshi and G&W. "You must be Jack, right?" G&W asks him. "Going out?"

"Yeah. To buy stuff," replies Jack.

"May I ask you something? It's only you and Albert living here? What are your relationships with each other?"

"We two are…"

But before Jack can finish, Albert opens the door and pulls him in fast. "Do not tell them our identity!" Albert says to him angrily but quietly.

"But they ask me first!"

"Make up something!"

So Jack steps back out again and tell the two that they are a single-parent family. "What happened to your mother?" asks G&W.

"She divorced my dad because he is too ugly…"

"That's sad…" says Yoshi sadly.

"Does your father have a job? And why does he never leave the room?" asks G&W.

Jack begins to worry that he can't answer it, but then he quickly comes up with one excuse. "Because he's sick!"

"What kind of sickness?" asks Yoshi. Albert quickly pulls Jack in again.

"What kind of an excuse is that!" Albert scolds Jack.

"You told me to make up one!"

"You could've thought of something else!"

"What else can we do now? We can only carry on the act! You'll have to pretend you are sick."

"What sickness can I pretend to have?"

"I know! You will pretend that you are mentally insane and will do perverted things like collecting girls' underwear and looking up skirts!"

"Hey! That's a good idea!" says Albert, but then he snaps to reality. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" He punches Jack hard in the head, but ends up hurting his own finger. "Ouch!"

"Ouch! You hit me!" cries Jack.

"But I hurt my finger hitting you!"

"That's it! You'll pretend you have a broken arm!" So Jack got him a bandage and wraps it around Albert's right arm.

"Why must I have this…?" asks Albert strangely.

"Just carry on the act," replies Jack.

"Argh… That's it; I'll buy dinner myself! You'll mess things up if you go out." So Albert goes out himself." The moment he steps out, he is confronted by Yoshi and G&W again.

"So you have a broken arm," says G&W. "Is it painful?"

"Quite a bit, but it'll be healed soon."

"Is your son taking good care of you?" asks Yoshi.

"To be honest, he's quite troublesome. He always does silly things and gets into trouble."

"Really?"

Albert feels like wanting revenge on Jack for those lame made-up stories, so he says, "And he's also affected with the Joking Syndrome."

"What's that?" ask the two Smashers curiously.

"Well… You see… After every 10 minutes, he will act weirdly and speak gibberish… Just wait and see…"

Soon, Albert tells Jack about this. Ever since this, whenever Jack is in front of someone else and 10 minutes has passed, he has to blabber random things and do silly things.

"Bladi bladi baldi bladi baldi!" blabbers Jack while doing a silly dance.

"Poor him…" says Nana.

"I hope he gets well soon," adds Popo.

"That's one strange sickness I've never seen before," says Dr. Mario. "Even I don't know how to cure it!"

Jack is angrily thinking in his mind, "That idiot Albert! He told me not to make up stupid excuses, but then he…!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

So how what that for the first chapter? Why not try reading the original version and compare the differences and similarities between them? Do you like the remake or the original? Let me know in your reviews!


	2. Hole on the Wall

The second chapter is here! So how was the previous chapter? Very good compared to the original, right? Now how about this?

**Chapter 2: The Hole on the Wall and Reed's Exam**  
_Original title: The Hole on the Wall_

* * *

In Room 010, a college student name Reed A. Buke lives there. "The final exam is coming up 5 days later," Reed reminds himself. "I must pass it no matter what! Now I will dedicate myself into hard studying! That is the only way to pass the exam!" So he sits in front of his desk and begins studying. 

Shortly after he begun, he hears a knocking on the wall. "Hey! Be quiet back there! Don't hit the wall!

Falco is behind the wall, hammering a nail on it. "Can't I hang a picture?"

"You're disturbing me! Do it next time, okay?"

So the hammering stops, and Reed is able to concentrate once again. But a few minutes later, there was more knocking on the wall. "Doh! I told you to stop knocking!"

"Can you just let me hang this picture?" Falco shouts back, annoyed.

"I told you to do it next time! You're annoying me!"

"Oh yeah? A simple knocking like this is annoying you? How about this?" Falco pounds the wall rapidly, making several loud noises against it.

"Stop it! I have enough!" Reed angrily throws a plastic cup at the wall. When hit, a crack appears on the wall! "Oh no! What have I done!"

A small part of the wall falls off and Falco looks through it. "This has nothing to do with me."

"It's also part of your fault! You shouldn't have hit the wall!"

"Well, you're the one who made the crack in the first place!"

"Argh! Forget it! We must seal the wall fast!" Reed got some tape and put all the wall fragments back up and tapes it. "Now we will push from both sides so that the fragments will stick!"

"Got it!" replies Falco, so the two push from their own rooms, trying to make the wall stick together. Unfortunately, Falco has much more strength than Reed, and he ends up pushing right through the wall, creating a hole about the size of an average car tire.

"NOOOOO!" screams Reed. "You pushed too hard!"

"You shouldn't push to light either!" protests Falco.

"Now what do we do! There is a hole on the wall and the landlord won't be happy to see this!"

Shortly after this event, the rest of Room 009's residents come in. When they ask about the hole on the wall, Falco tells them Reed did it.

"You're also involved in it!" Reed says to Falco.

"All right, don't argue now," says Fox. "It's useless arguing over this. We have to decide what to do with this hole."

"What can we do?" asks Luigi. "Should we tell the landlord?"

"Better not!" Reed warns him. "The landlord will force us all out if she sees this! It is better to hide it from her."

"Now that we finally found a place to stay in, we do not want to get kicked out!" says G&W. "I agree we should hide it from her."

"How?" asks Dr. Mario.

Mario got a cloth and covers it over the hole. "There! We do not-a have to worry about-a eet. In fact, I think-a theez hole is also good. Eet makes da rooms connect-a together and there will be plenty of space."

"Mario has a point," says Luigi.

Reed drops to his knees and cries. "No… How can I ever concentrate on my exam study when there is a big hole here to worry about…"

"Don't worry, I can help you," Fox tells him. "I am the smartest of the Smashers and have graduated from one of the best colleges. I can help you with your studies."

"Fox is right," Falco tells Reed. "Study with him and you're instantly the next Einstein."

So Fox crawls through the hole and into Reed's room. "Let me see your textbook." Reed lends him his textbook and Fox reads through it. "This is all too easy! I can make you understand it in a jiffy!"

So Fox begins teaching Reed about the subject. "First, you use the equation and the theory of this and that…"

This kept on going and going for about an hour. Reed eventually fell asleep due to the long and boring lecture. "And to conclude them all, the chicken will cross the road!" says Fox, ending the lesson. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

-

This kept on going until the exam day is coming tomorrow…

Reed is in his room worrying about the exam. "The exam day is tomorrow… I'm afraid I can't pass it! Thinking of it makes my head hurts!"

G&W pokes his head through the hole and into his room. "Reed, come dine with us tonight! You'll feel better that way." Reed happily accepts the offer and goes to their room through the door, because he is too fat to fit through the hole.

They all sit down in Room 009 and have a fun time eating and chatting. Fox raises his cup and says, "Let us give cheers to Reed and hope that he passes his exam tomorrow!"

"Cheers!" say the others as they raise their cup too.

"You guys are so nice," says Reed happily. "I have never met someone as helpful as you!"

"Sure! Eet eez important to help-a people in need!" says Mario.

"So what college do you go to?" G&W asks Reed.

"COE," replies Reed.

Upon hearing this, the Smashers are shocked and at the same time amazed. "COE!" they all exclaim, and then their minds begin to wander.

"COE, that's the College of Eagleland!" thought Fox. "It is ranked as one of the world's top 3 colleges!"

"If he studies in COE, then that means he has a bright future ahead of him!" thought Falco.

"If he passes the exam, then he will become a great character!" thought G&W.

"What wonderful talents he has to enter this college!" thought Dr. Mario.

"If he becomes a great person from passing this exam, then he will surely reward us greatly!" wonders Luigi. He imagines Reed awarding them with lots of moneys and wonderful things.

"He must-a have great intelligence to go to that-a college!" thought Mario. "He must-a want to be a great person like a lawyer or professor in da future!"

G&W snaps to reality and stands in front of Reed as if defending him. "Now Reed needs some sleep so he can take the exam tomorrow!" he says to everyone. "Nobody disturbs him!"

"You too!" Reed tells him.

-

After they're all done for the night, Reed goes to bed and tries to get some sleep. He can't sleep, as the exam tomorrow is bothering him greatly. "Man, I can't sleep… Thinking of the exam makes me worry…"

G&W pokes his head out of the hole and suggests that he count sheep. Reed begins counting sheep, "1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, 4 sheep… It's useless… I still can't sleep."

"Why not count jets?" suggests Falco.

"1 jet, 2 jets, 3 jets, 4 jets, 5 jets… I still can't…"

"I know! Count beautiful ladies! That'll work!" suggests Luigi.

"1 beauty, 2 beauties, 3 beauties, 4 beauties… AHHHH! I can't take it! The beauties are stripping off their clothes!"

"So good…"

"There's only one thing to do left!" says Falco. "And that is to drink until you're drunk!" He got a bottle of beer and two glass cups and crawls through the hole to Reed's room. "If ever I'm drunk, I fall asleep easily." He pours a cup and hands it to Reed. "Here, drink it. Surely you're in the legal age for drinking."

"I am. Thanks!" Reed accepts the cup. So they both drink and drink and drink… Eventually, Falco got so drunk that he drops onto the floor and falls asleep, but Reed still can't sleep! It's mostly due to Falco's snoring and the smell coming out from his mouth. "I still can't sleep…"

-

The next morning…

Reed wakes up with black rings around his eyes. "I couldn't sleep the whole night…"

Mario pokes his head through the hole and says, "Good-a morning! Come eat-a breakfast with us!" So Reed washes himself and goes over to their room to eat breakfast.

After eating breakfast, Reed quickly goes and packs his stuff and then wears his shoes. While tying his shoes, a shoelace snaps off and he is struck deeply. "The shoelace broke!"

G&W quickly calms him. "Don't worry! Breaking a shoelace is part of life! I broke many before but I'm still happy!"

After this, they all leave the apartment to accompany Reed to the college. As they turn around the apartment corner, Reed slips on a banana peel and falls to the ground. "OW!"

Luigi picks up the banana peel and says, "Who threw this here? That person should be fined!"

-

In Room 003, Jack and Albert are eating bananas while spying on the condominium across them. "The bananas sure are tasty around these days," says Jack while munching on a banana.

"It's banana season, that's why," replies Albert.

-

The group of 7 continues walking until the college is in sight. "I'll have to go alone from here," says Reed.

"Hope you do well!" says Fox.

"Give it all you got!" Falco tells him.

"Good luck!" says G&W.

"Believe in yourself!" Dr. Mario says to him to encourage him.

"You can do it! We're rooting for you!" says Luigi.

"See you later!" says Mario.

So Reed goes into the college and the Smashers return to the apartment.

-

That evening, Reed finally returns to his apartment. As soon as he got to the second floor, he is greeted by Captain Falcon. "Reed! You're back!" says CF. "They told me everything already. So how's the exam?"

"I did well, but I'm not sure whether I passed or not. The results will be shown 3 days later," says Reed.

"Don't look down on yourself. If you look on the bright side, miracles will happen!"

As Reed returns to his room, Mario appears from his room and says, "Reed-a! You're back! Come have dinner with us!" So Reed goes to Room 009 for dinner.

-

3 days later…

"Oh boy… The results will be shown today!" says Reed anxiously. "I'm so scared to go! What if I failed?"

"Don't say that! You should look forward to it!" says Falco.

"Right. We will go with you," G&W tells him. So Reed goes to tie his shoes, and once again snaps a shoelace. Once again, G&W has to calm him down with encouraging words.

They leave the apartment and as they turn around the corner, a chessboard flies out the window and knocks Reed on the head. "OW!"

"Who threw this?" asks Luigi.

Marth appears from the window above them and says, "Can you give back the chessboard? Roy lose to me 10 times in a row and angrily threw the board out."

-

Eventually, they got to the college and enter together. In the front lobby room, there is a large board filled with names of all the people who passed the exam. "I SEE IT! MY NAME IS THERE!" shouts Reed with joy. "I HAVE PASSED THE EXAM! YAHOOO!"

-

So they all return to the apartment and have a big celebration over this. "Three cheers to Reed for passing the exam!" says Fox.

"Hip hip hooray!" cheer the others.

"I'm so happy to pass the exam!" says Reed happily.

"Congratulation! You are now a graduate of COE!" says Dr. Mario.

"Yes! I'm so glad to graduate from College of Economics!"

The Smashers stop what they're doing and look at him. "College of… Economics…?" asks Luigi.

"Yeah. I want to take business in the future, so I entered that school. What's wrong?"

The Smashers look at him with strange looks. "You know what?" Falco asks him. "I just figured out that this celebration is of no worth!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

So that ends another chapter. Sure came fast, right? How do you like it? Review please!


	3. Toilet Madness

Hmmm… Not getting much reviews… This should get more than the original, considering it's much better. I hope you people take notice of this story and review, okay?

**Chapter 3: Toilet Madness**  
_Original title: Toilet Madness_

* * *

In 10 Lives Apartment, there is a bathroom for every room. However, it is only for taking showers; there is no toilet. The only toilets are the two public ones at the end of the second floor hallway. Unfortunately, one toilet is out of order, so only one usable left. This may sometimes pose a problem…

-

Reed and Ganondorf rush out of their rooms and make a run for the toilet. They both reach the doorknob at the same time and begin fighting for it. "I got here first!" says Reed.

"I got here first! I need to use it quick!" Ganondorf shouts back.

"I must use it! It's emergency!"

"Mine's more urgent! I'm in a huge hurry to use it!"

"All right then, let's decide using scissor, rocks, paper!"

"Okay!"

So they both play scissor, rock, paper, and Ganondorf turns out the winner. "NOOOO!" cries Reed in despair.

"I WIN! THE TOILET IS MINE!" shouts Ganondorf with joy. But while he is shouting with joy, Ness rushes into the toilet and locks the door. Noticing that the toilet is taken, Ganondorf pounds against the door. "Ness! Open up! I got it first! I must use it now! Ness! Open up! Ugh…!" Ganondorf feels a huge pain up his buttock and then a loud POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT is heard.

Reed smells something awful in the air, so he closes his nose and runs off in disgust.

Ganondorf slowly sinks to his knees, and then drops limp against the wall. "Never mind…" he mumbles slowly and painfully. "You can… use it… as long as… you want…" And then he passes out.

-

The next day…

Kirby walks into the toilet to do his business.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

After he's done, he washes his hands and walks out, feeling comfortable to himself. However, he forgot to flush the toilet.

Zelda comes into the toilet to do her stuff, but then sees the contents in the toilet. "Eeww!" she cries in digust. "Who didn't flush it?"

At this moment, Susanna walks out of the room and sees Zelda. "Hi Zelda! What are you looking at?" She walks to the toilet and looks inside. "Oh, are those your excrements? They're so big!"

"Oh no! It's not mine!" says Zelda.

"Don't be shy to admit it! You're not like me, who is constipated! A woman who can have excrements this big is considered healthy in general."

"But…"

"No wonder you have a beautiful figure, Zelda! I hope you keep it up and get a boyfriend soon! I gotta go now, see ya!" Susanna walks away happily.

"But I told you it's not mines!" Zelda shouts at her.

-

The next day again…

Yoshi walks out his room and heads down the hallway, and then he encounters Jack coming out his room. "Oh hi, Jack! Going out?"

"Yeah, I can't stand staying in there all day with my cap… Er… I mean father," replies Jack.

"By the way, how's your sickness going along?"

"What sick… Oh, you mean…" Then Jack makes an ugly face and cries in strange sounds. "BRAAAAAAAA!"

"10 minutes must have passed. I hope your sickness get cured soon." Yoshi continues heading down the hallway.

He reaches for the toilet doorknob but finds out it is locked. "Doh… Someone beaten me here…" He looks at the other toilet, which has the sign "Out Of Order" written on it. "How come this isn't fixed yet?" Yoshi opens that door and looks inside, and he sees nothing damaged. "Nothing wrong here. What harm can there be using this?" So he uses the out of order toilet instead.

About a minute after he went in, the sound of flushing is heard, and it is soon accompanied by the sound of mild explosion, followed by the sound of water splashing. The door opens and Yoshi walks out. He is covered in smelly stuff all over the body. "Ugh… I shouldn't have used that… Now I have to take a bath…"

-

The next day again and again…

Marth feels his stomach hurting, so he quickly runs into the toilet to do his stuff.

After a few minutes, he is done and is much more comfortable. "Ah… That was relieving!" He reaches for the toilet paper and is shocked to see none! "Oh no! There's no more toilet paper! What do I do…? There's not even a cleaner here!" He wonders what to do for a while, and then an idea comes to him. "This may be risky, but it has to be done…" Marth gets up and walks out the toilet **without** his pants.

He slowly crept toward his room so that he doesn't disturb anyone. When at the door, he lightly knocks it and says, "Roy! Open up!"

Unfortunately, Roy is listening to loud music using a headphone, so he didn't hear Marth calling him.

"Roy! Open up quick! I need toilet paper!"

But Roy still did not hear him.

"Roy! Please open! It's an emergency!"

Still, Roy didn't hear him…

Now Marth is frustrated and impatient, and he shouts out at the top of his voice, "ROY! OPEN THE DOOR! I'M NOT WEARING PANTS!"

Big mistake… This shaken all the residents, and they all slam open their doors to see what's the commotion about.

"What happened?" asks Susanna.

"Be quiet!" yells Reed.

"Has a serious case occurred?" asks Albert in distress.

Marth is shocked that everyone is staring at his bare bottom. So he lets out a loud, girly shriek, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry, Marth fanboys and fangirls… I just had the urge to do that. Please, no offense. It's just a story after all!


	4. Apartment Night

And so, the fourth chapter is here! I'm glad you people like it, but I just hope your reviews are a bit longer and more descriptive. It can give me motivations, you know?

**Chapter 4: Sleeping Residents of the Apartment  
**_Original title: Apartment Night

* * *

_

12:30 A.M.

Susanna walks up the stairs of the apartment and across the hallway to Room 001. "Boy, what a day at the nightclub… This job is more tiring than I thought… I just hope my job could be easier and the guests be a bit nicer next time." She walks into the room and goes to bed for the night.

-

Room 002

Mewtwo is sitting cross-legged on the floor, deep in his meditation. He wonders to himself various things. "Why does Susanna come home late? Why does Pichu wet his bed? Why does Ganondorf snore in his sleep? Why does Kirby eat in his sleep? And why am I wondering all of these?"

As he is meditating, his other three roommates are sleeping peacefully on their sleeping mattresses. Bowser is having a happy dream that Peach is playing with him in a beautiful flower field. But then the evil Barney and Mario come threaten them, so Bowser sends them flying with a punch. Peach loves him even more and then marries him. All these happiness is brought to an end by a sudden snoring from Ganondorf.

"Zzzzzzz…" snores Ganondorf loudly.

Bowser wakes up from hearing the snore and says, "Grrr… Stupid Ganon… Disturbing my wonderful dream…" He gets a pincher and pinches it on Ganondorf's nose and stops the snoring. "There, that's better!"

He lies back down and sleeps, but then Ganondorf begins whistling in his sleep. "Argh! He whistles in his sleep too?" says Bowser. He tapes Ganondorf's mouth and the whistling stops. "That's better!"

So he lies down to sleep again, but instantly awakes when DK begins snoring loudy. "ZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"ARGH!" screams Bowser madly.

-

Room 003

Jack has fallen asleep during his duty of spying on the condominium. "Uh… Oh! I shouldn't be sleeping!" says Jack, who just woke up. "But then, it's time to switch roles." He goes over to the sleeping Albert and tries shakes him up. "Albert! It's time to switch roles!"

"Let me sleep… 10 more minutes…" mumbles Albert who is half-awake.

-

Room 004

The 3 swordsmen and Captain Falcon are fast asleep on their mattresses. It should be noted that CF sleeps with his helmet on. The quietness is suddenly broken when CF shouts out, "I WIN!"

Link is the first to be shocked up. "Whoa! CF is talking in his sleep again!"

"I WIN!" shouts CF again.

"Be quiet, Falcon!" Link shouts at him.

"I WIN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I told you to be quiet!"

"YOU LOSE!"

Link is losing his patience. "QUIET!"

Marth and Roy are shocked by this. "Link! Can you please be quiet?" Marth tells Link.

"But Falcon is noisier than me!"

"You be quiet yourself!" Roy tells him. "How can we sleep with all your shouting?"

"But…"

"No buts! Just sleep quietly!" says Marth, and then he goes back to sleep, along with Roy.

"I WIN! YOU LOSE! HAHAHAHAHA!" shouts CF again.

"Please be quiet!" Link shouts at him.

"Link! You be quiet!" Marth shouts at Link again.

-

Room 005

There is nothing worth noting in this room, as Mr. Binko is a peaceful sleeper. He neither snores nor toss and turn in his sleep.

-

Room 006

Priscilla is having a dream talk. "O Romeo… Romeo… Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Oh please, do not leave me! I cannot live without you!" Tears begin running down her cheek. "Please Romeo, don't go… Please let me ride your Ferrari for once…"

-

Room 007

Peach, Zelda, and Samus are sleeping side to side on their mattresses. Peach is having a dream where Mario is attacking her for no reason. In her dream, Mario whacks her rapidly with a lead pipe. "How dare you hit me, Mario!" Peach says out loudly in her sleep. "I'll kick you!" She lifts her foot and slams it onto Zelda's body.

Now Zelda also dreamed of something at that time. She dreamed that Link is attacking her for no reason too. And when Peach slammed her foot onto her, she shouts out, "That's it, Link! I have enough of your mindless attack on me!" She delivers a painful slap onto Peach's face.

SLAP

Now Samus is sleeping next to Zelda, and she, too, has a dream. She dreams that she is fighting a powerful monster. "I'm not afraid of you!" says Samus in her dream. "I can defeat you easily! Take this!" Back in the real world, Samus really throws her fist forward and it impacts directly into Zelda's face.

POW

Now the three cute Pokemon are sleeping on the other side of the room, directly across the three girls. Pikachu and Jigglypuff are peaceful sleepers, so they do not have any wild dreams. Pichu, however, wet his bed. "Oh no… The girls won't be happy to see this," says Pichu. "What do I do…?" He wonders a bit on what to do, and then an idea comes to him. "I know! I will push Pikachu onto my sleeping place, and when he wakes up the next morning, he will think that it is he who wet the bed instead!"

So Pichu rolls Pikachu onto the wet, smelly puddle and he goes to sleep somewhere himself.

-

Room 010

Reed is having a nightmare. "Oh no… My name isn't on there! I failed the exam! Nooooo!" Then he wakes up. "Phew… It's just a dream… Good thing I passed the exam, so I have nothing to worry about." He lies back down on his bed and then hears the voice of Falco coming from the other side of the hole.

"Hey Reed, get me some tea and do me a massage," says Falco.

"That Falco! He's dreaming I'm his slave!" says Reed.

-

Room 009

As said earlier, Falco is dreaming that Reed is his slave. The others are sleeping peacefully on their mattresses. Luigi wakes up and says to himself, "Oh, the horror has come… The worst nightmare for someone like me… I have to go to toilet…" He goes to the door and opens it, and looks into the dark and quiet hallway.

Indeed, this can be the worst nightmare for a coward. Going to toilet alone in the dark can be really creepy…

Still, Luigi knows he has no choice, so he bravely walks across the dark hallway and goes to the toilet. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he keeps reminding himself. He finally reaches there and does his business. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He keeps reminding himself.

All of a sudden, a spider comes down in front of him on a string. "AHHHHHHH!" Luigi screams out loud and runs back to his room even though he hasn't finished his business.

He screams and runs around in the room, spraying smelly yellow liquid everywhere. "What's happening!" asks Dr. Mario.

"Are we under attack?" asks Falco in distress.

"Mamamia!" cries Mario.

"What's wrong, Luigi?" G&W asks him.

"Luigi! Stop spraying urine everywhere!" Fox yells at him.

-

Room 008

Kirby is dreaming that he is eating a large marshmallow. In reality, he is chewing his pillow. Yoshi dreams that he is licking an ice cream, but in reality, he is licking Young Link's feet. YL keeps on going like, "Ooooooo" whenever Yoshi licks him.

Ness is sleeping in an awkward position so that his feet are next to YL's face. "I'm going out," says Ness in his dream. "But I have to put on my shoes first." Now YL must've been really tired during the day, so he is sleeping with his mouth wide open.

Then Ness moves his foot closer to YL's face, and then he carefully stuffs his foot into YL's mouth. "Awwww… Gaw…" mumbles YL with Ness's foot in his mouth.

Nana sleeps peacefully, so there is nothing to say about her.

Popo rolls away from his sleeping place and into the next chamber. There is a Cloud Strife action figure lying against the wall, and the action figure's sword is pointing forward. Popo rolls all the way to that action figure and his butt pokes directly into the toy sword. "YEOW!" Popo lets out a loud scream and jumps into the air, and then slams back down onto the floor with a hard thud.

-

1st floor

The landlord still hasn't sleep, and she is building a tower out of playing cards. When Popo hit the floor, it created a mild tremor that vibrated all the way to the first floor, and the entire card tower collapse due to it.

"Argh… I was about to make a new record…" says the landlord.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

That was a good laugh, wasn't it? I hope you look forward to more! Remember, long reviews make me happy!


	5. Apartment Check

I'm glad to get positive reviews, but I still hope that there are more…

**Chapter 5: Apartment Checkup  
**_Original Title: Sudden Check_

* * *

The landlord lies on her bed in her room. "I feel so tired and weak," she says to herself. "The work is giving me pressure all the time." But then she smiles. "Whenever something like this happens, then the only way to cheer me up is giving a room checkup without telling the residents. It's so fun to see their shocked faces when I tell them!"

So she gets up and walks to the second floor. She knocks on Room 006 and Priscilla pokes her head out from behind the door. "Um, yes…? Landlord…?" says Priscilla shyly.

"I'm here to check the room," replies the landlord.

Priscilla is shocked to hear this. "Uh…? Now…?"

"Yes, now. Got any comments?"

"Um… no…" says Priscilla, but in her mind, she is saying, "Oh no… If she finds out about that thing in the bathroom…" And the landlord goes inside.

Reed was just stepping out of his room when he saw this. "Oh no…" And he quickly goes back inside.

-

Pikachu and Pichu are over at Room 009, and they are observing the hole on the wall. "That's quite a hole you got there," says Pichu.

"When do you plan to fix it?" asks Pikachu.

"We're not-a sure yet," replies Mario. "We don't-a know how."

Suddenly, Reed's face appears from behind the hole. "Hey listen, guys!"

"Whoa! Don't shock us!" says Pichu.

"You must listen! It's urgent! The landlord is coming for a sudden checkup!"

"Sudden checkup?" say the Smashers curiously.

"It's when the landlord comes check your room without giving a warning. It's something frightening! If she sees anything damaged, even minor ones, then you must pay $20! You heard me? For every damage there is, it's a $20 dollar fine!"

"$20! That's daylight robbery!" gasps Luigi.

"But if it's a huge damage, then there's no telling what would happen!"

"Don't worry! We don't have anything damaged in our room," says Dr. Mario. "We have nothing to hide from her."

Reed says nothing, but only points to the hole. "Oh! The wall!" gasps Luigi. "We forgot the wall!"

"We're done for if she finds out about it!" says Fox.

"Then we must hide it!" says Falco. "She must not find out about it no matter what! And furthermore, we must contact our friends too!"

So they quickly use their phone to contact the other Smashers about it.

-

The landlord goes to Room 002 and knocks on the door. Bowser opens it and says, "Oh hi, landlord!"

"I'm here to check the room," she says.

"Well then, come in!"

The landlord goes in and looks around while the 4 Smashers silently stand there. Their eyes are, for some reason, looking at a carpet on the floor. The landlord looks at the carpet, and then flips it over unexpectedly, causing the 4 Smashers to go shocked. Under the carpet is a small crack on the floor! "What's this?" asks the landlord.

Bowser begins to panic and explains to her, "You see, it was an accident! DK was throwing banana peels all over the place, and I accidentally stepped on one and slipped! My shell was heavy and spikes are spiky, so the crack was made!"

The landlord points to a deep handprint on the wall and asks, "How about this?"

"That's my handprint," says DK. "I slapped a fly about the size of a peanut!"

"And the footprint on the floor?"

"I stomped a cockroach the size of a thumb!" says Ganondorf.

"That would be $80, please," says the landlord with her hand stretched forward and palms open. The Smashers lower their heads in despair and unwillingly gives her the money.

-

Next, she goes to Room 004 and knocks on it, and Link comes out, "May I help you?"

"I'm here to check the room."

"Then you can come in, I guess…"

The landlord goes in and looks around, but sees no damage whatsoever. "Your room is pretty well kept."

"Of course we do! We like clean!" Marth tells her.

Suddenly, they see a bee flying around in the room. "There's bee in the room! When did it get in?" asks Captain Falcon.

"I can handle it!" Roy takes out his sword and throws it at the bee, spearing it to the wall. When he pulls the sword out, it left behind a crack on the wall. "I got it!"

"$20," says the landlord.

The other 3 Smashers shot a glare at Roy.

-

The landlord goes to Room 007 and Peach opens the door. "You're here to check the room, right?" asks Peach.

"I didn't tell you, how did you know?"

"Uh oh…" Peach says in her mind. "I was told to pretend not to know about it…"

"Never mind, I'm coming in." The landlord goes in and sees no damage at all. Everything is well kept and clean. "Good, there is nothing damaged in here." So the landlord leaves the room.

"Phew… Good thing she didn't find out about this," says Zelda as she takes down the portrait on the wall, revealing a crack behind it.

"I truly apologize for punching the wall during my training session…" says Samus.

-

Room 008

The landlord walks around the room to find anything damaged. She sees a small scratch on the corner of the room and asks, "Why is there a scratch here?"

"You can't blame us!" says Ness.

"Yeah! It was there when we moved in!" says Young Link.

"Right! We really did not make that scratch!" says Yoshi, and then he turns around and points to an even larger scratch on the other corner. "But you see that big scratch? THAT is the one we created!"

"Okay, then that would be $20," says the landlord.

The others shot an angry glare at Yoshi for telling the landlord.

-

Room 009

"Quick! The landlord is coming!" says Fox. "Mario, Luigi, get ready!"

The landlord comes in and says, "May I check the room?"

"Of course you may!" Fox tells her.

The landlord comes in and looks around, and sees Mario and Luigi sitting against the wall, reading a storybook to Pikachu and Pichu who are sitting on their laps. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Just-a reading a story to theez two cute mice," replies Mario.

"Yeah, they love stories!" says Luigi.

"Don't disturb us! We are in the midst of an exciting story!" says Pikachu.

"Right! I want to know what happened after the big, bad pig blew down the first wolf's straw house!" says Pichu. In reality, the two plumbers are covering the wall, which is behind them. Luckily, the landlord did not see the hole and left without suspecting anything.

After seeing no damage in the room, the landlord leaves. "Phew… That was close…" says Fox. "I hope Reed hides the hole well too."

-

Room 010

Reed quickly sticks a poster in front of the hole. "This should do." Then the door opens and the landlord comes in.

"I'm here to check the room."

"Come in…"

The landlord looks around and sees a black marking on the wall. "What's this?"

"I did not do that! It was here the day I moved in!" protests Reed.

Suddenly, Pichu appears at the doorway to the second chamber, and the landlord is surprised to him. "What! That yellow rat! Wasn't he in the other room?" Pichu quickly disappears behind the doorway again. "That must mean…" The landlord goes the second chamber, but sees nothing. Of course, the hole is behind the poster, so she cannot see it. "But I swear I saw the rat from 009!"

Back in Room 009, the Smashers are pinching Pichu's face as a punishment. "You rat! Who told you to crawl through the hole!" G&W scolds him.

"You nearly got us all killed!" Falco shouts at him.

"Sorry…" apologizes Pichu. "I couldn't stand the suspense…"

-

And so, the landlord left…

"We did it!" says Reed, giving Luigi a high five.

"We won!" exclaims Luigi.

"That was close indeed," says Fox. "It's a miracle that we are able to hide this hole from her. I wonder how are the others?"

-

Back in the first floor, the landlord is lying on her bed and she feels sick. "Ugh… Why do I feel bad again…? I must be seeing things… That yellow rat… No, it can't be… I think I should go see the doctor…"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 


	6. Snow War

Just so you know; I made a mistake in the first chapter about the rooms. Link and co. should be in Room 004, not Room 002. I went and corrected it already.

**Chapter 6: Snow Shoveling and Snowball Fight**  
_Original title: Snow War_

* * *

It snowed last night while everyone was asleep, so when they next morning came; the world outside is a winter wonderland.

Ness looks out the window and says, "Looks like it snowed last night."

"Let's play a snowball fight!" say the Ice Climbers excitedly.

"Nah, I rather stay indoors and play video games," says Ness.

"Right," agrees Young Link. "I hate snow."

-

There is a knock at the door and Captain Falcon opens it. "Oh hi, landlord. What is it?"

"I want the adults to go clear the snow around the apartment so there will be a way to walk," replies the landlord.

"Is this volunteered work?"

"No, it is forced work."

Some people don't want to do the work. "I worked all day last night, and I'm tired!" says Susanna.

"Right, it's so cold I cannot do anything!" complains Reed.

The landlord gets out a whip and threatens them. "Shut up and get to work!"

"We're not wild beasts that you should to use a whip…" says everyone.

Priscilla pokes her head out from behind the door and says to the landlord, "You know the kind of person I am… So let me get dressed up first… I'll go shortly after… If you want me…"

"It's your choice," says the landlord.

-

Mr. Binko is very excited at the sight of the snow-covered world. "Wow! There is no snow in Monstry, and this is the first time I saw it with my own eyes!" He takes out a camera and begins snapping pictures of the snowy scene.

"Hey Mr. Binko! Watch this!" Popo tells him. He rolls a snowball along the ground, and the snowball grows bigger. "If you roll it, then it'll grow!"

"Wow! That's cool! I can't wait to try it myself!" says Mr. Binko, and he rolls a snowball along the snowy ground.

-

Meanwhile, most of the male adults are shoveling the snow. Ganondorf digs up a pile of snow with his shovel and hurls it backwards, and the pile of snow falls on top of Reed's head.

PLOP

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Reed says to him angrily.

"Sorry; it's an accident," Ganondorf apologizes to him, and then goes back to work.

Reed digs up a pile of snow and hurls it at Ganondorf purposely.

PLOP

"You did it on purpose, right!" Ganondorf yells at him.

"It's an accident!" says Reed with a mischievous smile.

Susanna comes in between them and stops them from arguing. "Now don't fight. We should be helping each other, not fight." So Reed and Ganondorf go back to work. "Hehe! They sometimes act like kids."

Reed and Ganondorf dig up a pile of snow and hurl it backwards, and both the piles accidentally land on Susanna's head.

PLOP

"YOU WANNA FIGHT! EN GUARDE!" shouts Susanna angrily. He gets a shovel and runs at them while swinging it around dangerously.

"It was an accident!" scream Ganondorf and Reed as they run from him.

"Get back to work!" the landlord shouts at them.

-

"Um… Mr. Binko…? Can we start the snowball fight now?" Popo asks the green monster. "You made too many oversized snowballs…"

Mr. Binko did not hear him; he is too absorbed in rolling snowballs.

-

As the adults are shoveling the snow, they hear an uncanny song. "This old man, he plays five!" sings the song.

"Oh no… Theez song sounds familia!" says Mario.

"I sense evil…" says Mewtwo.

Suddenly, Barney appears over the horizon and says, "My friends! Long time no see!"

"AHHHHH!" scream the Smashers.

"Go away!" shouts DK. He throws a snowball and when it hits the ground, it begins rolling and grows bigger. The large snowball hits Barney and rolls him away.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" cries Barney as he disappears over the horizon.

"You're our hero, DK!" the Smashers say to the ape.

-

Priscilla comes hopping down the apartment while dressed up as Santa Claus, except without a beard and much thinner. "Ho ho ho! I love snow! Snow is my love!" She sings and dances around happily on the snow.

"Hey Priscilla! Come play snowball fight with me and my brother!" Nana says to her.

"I can play all the way until night!" says Priscilla, and she plays with the Ice Climbers.

As they are playing together, Mr. Binko is in the background rolling a large snowball back and forth while humming a happy tune to himself.

Popo throws a snowball at Priscilla. "Take that!" However, Priscilla easily avoids it and the snowball keeps going until it hits Ganondorf in the back of the head.

Ganondorf turns around and sees Susanna, and assumes that he is the one who threw it at him. "You girly man! Still angry about what happened ealier?" He picks up some snow and forms a snowball in his hand. "If you're a man, then fight like a man!" He throws the snowball at Susanna.

PLOP

Susanna angrily turns to Ganondorf and says, "How dare you hit me!" He throws a snowball at him but he avoids it, and it hits Reed instead. Reed angrily throws a snowball at some random nearby person.

Eventually, a large snowball fight between the adults who are shoveling the snow ensues. The landlord comes and shouts, "Stop playing and get to work!" A snowball flies into her face.

PLOP

"Argh! You dare hit me! I'll get my revenge!" She makes some snowballs and runs into the battlefield to join the fray.

PLOP

"Eat this!"

PLOP

"Die!"

PLOP

"Take that!"

It eventually changes from a snowball fight into an all-out punching and kicking melee.

POW

SMASH

BANG

"Die!"

"Warlock Punch!

BAM

KICK

PUNCH

And all Mr. Binko is doing is rolling a large snowball along the ground while singing, "Roll, roll, roll your snow gently down the road!"

Carrying a large pot in her hands, Peach comes down from the apartment and calls out loud, "Hey everyone! Come have a bowl of red bean soup!" And she sees everyone beaten up, bruised, bloodied, swollen eye, broken tooth, and torn clothes. "Um… Had a rough time shoveling the snow, eh?" She looks at the ground and sees that the snows have all been cleared. "But you did a great job at it!"

"Eh? When did-a we cleared away so much?" wonders Mario.

"Look!" says Popo while pointing to Mr. Binko, who is standing next to several large snowballs. "Mr. Binko rolled several large snowballs, and it cleared away all the snows!"

And so, everyone goes and enjoys a bowl of tasty red bean soup.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

This was probably my favorite chapter back when I was writing the original, and I still like it!


	7. Love Story

It's good to get one long and nice review! I hope I get more of those!

**Chapter 7: Mr. Binko's First Love**  
_Original title: Love Story_

* * *

Mr. Binko is the prince of the country Monstry. He escaped to Eagleland and disguised himself as a normal citizen because his father the king forced him to marry a woman he does not like. He vows that he will not return until he finds the woman of his dreams.

-

One day…

Mr. Binko is sitting on a bench in the park and Blackman is kneeled down in front of him respectfully. "Prince Binko! How have things been going ever since you started your quest to find the woman of your dreams?" asks Blackman.

"Things seem to have progress," replies Mr. Binko. "I believe I found the woman of my dreams, but I doubt we will ever meet again."

"Why is that, my prince?"

"About 2 days ago, when I was on my way back from the grocery, I saw this beautiful woman walking pass me. My heart was beating very fast when she got near me. That is surely love at first sight!"

"Congratulations, Prince Binko!"

"But what are the chances of meeting the same passerby? Surely I may not see her again. Sigh…"

"Do not worry, my prince! I will try all I can to find out about that woman! I will always support you, my prince!"

"You are a reliable servant, Blackman. As a reward, I present you with this gold medal." Mr. Binko hands out a shiny gold medal to Blackman. Just then, Mr. Binko notices someone familiar approaching. "A neighbor of mines is coming this way, Blackman. You must no be noticed, so flee!"

"I will, prince!" So Blackman runs to the nearest bush and disappears into it.

Roy comes up next to Mr. Binko and asks, "Who was that person just now?"

"Nothing. He was just asking for directions. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date with Lilina. We are to meet here. I thought I was late, but it seems that she is even later."

"Hey Roy!" shouts a female voice.

"Oh look! She's here!"

Lilina runs to Roy and hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my love!"

"I just came… Please let me go… So tight…"

Then a big, fat dragon-like creature approaches them. The dragon has a small pair of wings on its back and very thick makeup on the face. "So this your boyfriend, Lilina? He sure looks cute!" When Mr. Binko sees the dragon, he quickly slips away quietly.

"What's with him?" wonders Roy.

"I should introduce Ms. Lump to you, Roy," Lilina tells him. "She's my neighbor and we became friends a few weeks ago."

"Hi! My name is Roy!"

"I am Ms. Lump, and I am a dragon!" says Ms. Lump.

"Dragons are rarely found these days, so it's a surprise to see one!"

"It sure is. Dragon species are getting fewer and fewer all the time. I'm one of those who survived until now."

"So how did you get to fully know Lilina?"

"Your girlfriend is such a hero! I first met her when I was attacked by bandits."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Help me!" cries Ms. Lump. She is cornered against a wall and 3 bandits are threatening her.

"Give us all your wealth!" says one of the bandits. "And we'll promise not to hurt you too much!"

"HELP!"

Lilina happens to be walking by, and when she sees the dragon in trouble, her instinct kicks in and she rushes to help someone in need. But before she can do anything, Ms. Lump performs a powerful tail whip at the bandits knocks them away.

WHACK

"AHHHH!" scream the bandits as they get send flying.

"Whoa…" says Lilina.

Ms. Lump opens her eyes and sees only Lilina there. "Oh, little girl! You saved me! Thank you very much!"

"But I…"

"Don't be afraid to admit it! You saved my life! Here's your reward!" She got out some dollars and hands it to her. "Keep it, as you truly deserve it!"

"But I didn't…"

"You're such a kind girl. I am greatly thankful that you saved me. I hope we meet again! Good-bye!" And Ms. Lump walks away.

"What did I do to deserve this…?" wonders Lilina, looking at the reward money in her hand.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"She was such a heroic girl!" says Ms. Lump, ending her story.

Lilina whispers to Roy. "I never did anything at all…"

"And then when I met her the second time, I repaid her with kindness!" continues Ms. Lump.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Lilina walks to her apartment room and reaches into her pocket for the key, but finds none. "I must've dropped it out there." So she runs outside and looks around the front entrance for the key.

Ms. Lump happens to walk by and asks her, "What are you looking for, sweetie?"

"Oh hi, we meet again! I'm looking for my room key. I think I left it out here."

"Which floor do you live in?"

"Only on the second floor." Lilina points to a window above the entrance. "That's my room window. It's not too high."

"I believe I can help you get inside."

"Really? How?"

"Hop onto my back." Ms. Lump bends down to allow Lilina to climb onto her back. "Now hold still!" The dragon begins flapping her wings rapidly and she slowly takes off from the ground.

"Wow! You're flying!" exclaims Lilina.

But being a heavy and overweight dragon, Ms. Lump can't go too high. "This is as much as I can go! I'll throw you in there!"

"What? Wait!"

Ms. Lump hurls Lilina into the sky and she flies straight through the window.

CRASH

Ms. Lump lands onto the ground and calls out, "Hey! How's everything up there?"

A weak voice calls out, "Fine… And it appears I forgot my key in the room…"

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"And we found out that we live in the same apartment and on the same floor too!" says Ms. Lump.

Lilina whispers to Roy again. "It really hurt when she threw me in."

"I can understand you…" says Roy.

Mr. Binko is watching from behind a tree. His face is blushing red when he sees Ms. Lump. "It's her again… The woman of my dreams… I never thought I would see her again…"

-

That evening, Roy returns to his apartment. When he reached the second floor, Mr. Binko immediately greets him. "I have something to talk to you, Roy."

"What is it, Mr. Binko?" asks Roy.

"It's about this afternoon… That woman who was with your girlfriend…"

"Woman? You mean Ms. Lump?"

"Yes… I have something to admit…" His face begins to turn red.

"What is it? Don't be shy to tell me."

"I… I… I actually… have a… crush on… her…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"It's good that you admit it! If it's anything related to love relationships, tell me! I am an expert on that case!"

"I really… like her… It's love at first sight…"

"Don't worry; I'll tell Lilina about it and we'll set up a plan to get you two together!"

"You're such a nice fellow. As a reward, I present you with this gold medal!" Mr. Binko hands him a shiny gold medal."

"Thanks!" Roy happily accepts it.

"Tell me when you have anything, okay?"

"Okay, I will!"

So Mr. Binko returns to his room. Roy examines the gold medal for a while, and comes to conclusion that it indeed is real gold. "Wow! I wonder where he got this? I should hide it from the others." So he hides it in his pocket before entering his room.

-

Back in his room, Roy gives a phone call to Lilina. "Lilina!"

"What is it, Roy?" answers Lilina through the phone.

"Does Ms. Lump have a boyfriend already?"

"No, she doesn't? Why'd you ask?"

"Because my neighbor Mr. Binko told me he secretly loves her."

"Really?"

"He told me so, and he sounds sincere too."

"Well, he's in luck! Ms. Lump also said that she's looking for the man of her dreams. She says she likes big strong man."

"Mr. Binko is surely that kind of person. He's big and muscular, though I'm not sure if he's really strong."

"I'll tell Ms. Lump about it, and then we'll arrange a meeting for them too."

"I hope it works! See ya!"

"Good-bye, my love!"

"What is it about?" Marth asks Roy as he hangs the phone.

"It's about Mr. Binko. He wants to find a girlfriend and me and Lilina agree to help him."

"Really? Geez… I don't even have a girlfriend and that big green monster is getting one…"

-

At Lilina's apartment…

"So you see, there is this guy who wants a girlfriend, and he has his eyes on you," Lili says to Ms. Lump.

"Oh really? That's wonderful! I'm looking for the man of my dreams!" says Ms. Lump. "I hope he's the type I like!"

"But he's not a dragon… He's a Monstrian."

"Never mind! Their species is not important. If Roy's father can marry a half-dragon, then surely I can get along well with him!"

"Then come with me to the park tomorrow. Roy and I will arrange a meeting for you two."

"Great!"

-

The next day afternoon…

Roy and a well-dressed Mr. Binko are at the park. "So when you see her, act like a gentleman and walk up to her politely and greet her, okay?" Roy tells Mr. Binko.

"I will!" says Mr. Binko excitedly.

On the other side, Lilina and Ms. Lump are doing the same thing. "So you act like a fair lady and go up to him," Lilina tells her.

"I will!" replies Ms. Lump.

Back to Roy… He sees Ms. Lump bravely going towards the appointed place, so he urges Mr. Binko to go. "All right, here's your chance! Go!"

However, Mr. Binko is shy. "Um… I'm scared…"

"Just go and step on it!" Roy pushes him out so he can go forward.

Mr. Binko's heart pumps rapidly as he goes closer and closer to Ms. Lump, but in his mind, he is wondering what Roy meant by "Step on it".

Ms. Lump sees Mr. Binko coming towards her. "Oooo… Could he be the one? He sure looks like a big shot!"

When Mr. Binko got to her, he lifts up his foot and stomps Ms. Lump's foot hard.

"YEOUCH!" she cries.

Roy and Lilina slap their heads and say at the same time, "What is he doing!"

"I'm so sorry, miss…" Mr. Binko says to her. "But I was told to step on it, so I did…"

Ms. Lump recovers from her pain and says, "That's quite all right. You got guts to step on my foot! And you're pretty strong too! I really like the kind of person you are!"

"I really like you too! I'm Mr. Binko, and do you want to date with me?"

"I'm Ms. Lump, and I'll be glad too!"

So the two of them hold hands and walk away happily together.

Roy and Lilina watch from their hiding places, and they both say out at the same time, "That's it…?"

And so, Mr. Binko has finally found the woman of his dreams.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

This chapter is drastically changed from the original. This is because I have come to the conclusion of adding brand new chapters that were not in the original. These new chapters will come after the original 10. The reason for this chapter's big change is because there will be another chapter about Mr. Binko and Ms. Lump, and I wish to save the old contents for the future.


	8. Rules

**Chapter 8: Rules to Follow**  
_Original title: Apartment Rules_

* * *

One day at the apartment… 

Reed rushes out of his room, slamming the door open in the process, and runs into the toilet.

After he's done with his stuff, he comes back out, feeling more comfortable than before, and then he sees the landlord. "Oh hi, landlord."

The landlord sticks two posters onto the wall. The first poster reads, "_No running in the hallway._"

And the second poster reads, "_No slamming of doors._"

Reed looks at the poster with a rather upset face. "Darn… I hate these things…" And suddenly, he farts loudly.

When she heard it, the landlord sticks a third poster onto the wall, and this poster reads, "_No farting in the hallway._"

"People should have the right to fart!" says Reed.

-

A short while later…

Jigglypuff comes running of her room, slamming the door open in the process, and runs into the toilet.

After a while, she comes out, feeling much more comfortable than before, and then she runs into the landlord. "Hi landlord! How are you today? Want to hear Jigglypuff' new song?"

The landlord gives a simple "Ahem" and points to the posters on the wall.

Jigglypuff thinks she is pointing to some random fly on the wall, and says, "Wow! Fly so big!"

"I'm not pointing to the fly, but the posters!" the landlord tells her.

Jigglypuff looks at the poster and says, "Who post these? Vandalism!"

"I posted them as rules to follow in the apartment!"

Jigglypuff reads the rules, and then says to the landlord, "Can Jigglypuff make rules?"

"That would be good." She hands her some posters and a marker.

Jigglypuff writes her rule on the poster and sticks it onto the wall. The poster writes, "_No posting rules allowed._"

"Are you trying to contradict with me!" says the landlord angrily.

Reed is sticking his head out of the room, and he claps his hand delightfully. "Bravo, Jigglypuff!" The landlord shots a glare at him and he quickly retracts into his room again.

At this moment, Samus comes out of her room and sees them two. "What's the matter here?"

"This balloon Pokemon of yours is posting this onto the wall," says the landlord.

Samus looks at the posters and says, "Jigglypuff wrote these? I didn't know her handwriting is so good!"

"I wrote those!"

Then Samus looks at the one Jigglypuff wrote. "You wrote this too? The handwriting looks a bit strange…"

"She wrote that one!"

Susanna comes out of her room and says, "Can you please be quiet? I'm trying to take my beauty's nap in here."

"They are making me shout so loudly!" says the landlord while pointing to Samus and Jigglypuff, but when she turns to look at them, they have already walked away.

"I'm going out to buy some stuffs. Want to come with me?" Samus asks Jigglypuff.

"I want to!" replies the Pokemon.

"Come back! I'm not done talking to you yet!" shouts the landlord as she runs after them.

Samus and Jigglypuff see her running, so they point to the poster that writes, "_No running in the hallway._"

"Grrrrrr!" growls the landlord angrily. "That's it! As punishment, I'm increasing your rent payment by 60 percent!"

"60 percent! That's too much!" gasps Samus.

"It serves you right for making a fool out of me!"

"I haven't done anything and you're doing this kind of inhuman thing!"

"I'm the landlord here and I can do whatever I want!"

The two of them get into a violent quarrel. It is so loud that the residents are shaken to their feet.

"Can you be quiet?" says Susanna.

"Has a serious crime happened?" asks Albert in distress.

"I'm trying to take a nap in here!" yells Captain Falcon.

"How can I enjoy Resident Evil 4's creepy atmosphere with all these yelling out here?" says Ness.

Reed is holding a sign with Samus's name on it and he keeps on chanting, "Samus will win! Samus will win!"

-

A few hours later…

"That's it! I'm moving out of here!" says Samus angrily as she stomps to the door.

"You can't be serious!" Zelda tells her. "Where are you going to live?"

"I can manage this myself! I'm telling the landlord I'm out of here!" So Samus walks down to the first floor.

When in the lower floor room, she sees the landlord lying weakly on the floor. "Landlord! What happened to you?" She goes to her and sees that her body is very warm. "You have high fever! You must be treated fast!" She quickly carries the landlord onto her bed and gets her an ice pack to cool down her fever.

After some time, the landlord begins to recover. "Why would you help me even though we fought earlier?" she asks.

"It's important to help someone in need," replies Samus. "Besides, how can you expect me to see you lying there and leave you to die?"

"Tsk! You're always getting into other people's business."

"The same can be said to you. You always barge into people's life and control what they should do."

"There's a good reason for this. You see, this apartment was built by my husband, who died 3 years ago. He really loved this apartment and took care of it as if it is his most precious treasure. Before he went away, he told me to continue the job of caring it properly. Though he has gone away, I still take good care of this apartment so he will be happy in afterlife."

"That's a good reason. But at the same time, you shouldn't be too strict either. If you enforce to many rules, then the residents will become rebellious and do what you don't want them to do. If you are not as strict, then they may actually take good care of everything." At this moment, she hears a boiling sound. "Oh, the porridge I was cooking is done."

She goes get the porridge and offers it to the landlord, who eats some of it. "For a porridge, this is a bit too salty," says the landlord.

"I'm not the best cook, you know," says Samus.

"That's quite all right. In fact, I like it! I prefer my foods to be salty."

"I'm glad you like it!"

"By the way, I've decided not to raise your rent payment anymore. Just keep it the same as usual."

"That's great! And I've decided not to move out either!"

-

The next day…

Jigglypuff sees the landlord taking down the posters on the wall. "Why you take down rules?"

"Even though I take down the rules, that does not mean you should forget about it," replies the landlord. "Just keep it in your mind on what you should or shouldn't do."

"I will!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

As you can see, this chapter has been shortened from the original. I felt that the parts after these weren't necessary. It sort of strayed too far from the chapter topic, so I only put in this. I hope you're not disappointed though…

The new chapters after the tenth one will surely make up for it.


	9. Hole 2

I'm hoping to get more reviews than this. I will appreciate it if you will understand my feelings on stories with little reviews…

**Chapter 9: Rebirth of the Hole  
**_Original title: The Hole on the Wall 2

* * *

_

Evening 6:30 p.m.

Room 009…

"There's only one more piece of pork patty," says Dr. Mario, holding a plate of meat on his hand. "Who wants it?"

"Me!" say Luigi and Falco at the same time.

"Well, if both of us want it, then let's decide using scissor, rock, and paper," suggests Luigi.

"Good! I won't lose to you!" says Falco.

So they both use scissor, rock, and paper. The moment they show their hands, which are both paper, Reed barges his hand in, showing scissor on it. In other words, he wins. "I win!" says Reed. "I get the patty!"

"Then it's yours, Reed," says Dr. Mario as he hands him the patty.

"My patty…" say Luigi and Falco in defeat.

-

A short while later, G&W goes to the TV and opens it. "The New Age Retro Show is starting!"

But Luigi takes the remote from him and says, "I want to watch Plumber King!"

"No! Let me watch my Retro Show!"

"I want to watch!"

"I should be watching!" says Reed, showing them a piece of paper with a chart on it. "According to this daily TV schedule, it is my turn to watch today!"

"Oh well… We can't argue…" say Luigi and G&W. So they have no choice but to let Reed watch.

After a few minutes, Peach comes into their room with a tray on her hand. "I made some peach jelly and I want to share some to you all!"

"Thanks!" says Mario, and he takes the tray and distributes it to everyone in the room, including Reed.

They all eat jelly and watch TV happily, and then Dr. Mario says, "Have you notice how our food ration is decreasing so fast lately?"

"Yeah, I noticed that," says G&W.

"Thinking of it makes me worried all over," says Reed.

There was a long silence among them all, and then Luigi breaks it by saying, "When did Reed officially became part of us?"

"Oh yeah!" says Falco. "No wonder I felt that the number of people in this room isn't right!"

"Reed has been joining us in everything we're doing lately."

"Well, thanks to this hole, it all happened eventually and naturally," says Reed as he munches jelly. "Somehow, I became part of you Smashers."

"You act like this is your home and come in and out at your own will and do whatever you want here!" Fox tells him.

"We've never approved you as part of us Smashers!" Falco tells him too.

"Yeah! And you eat a lot too, that's why our food ration is falling so fast!" adds Dr. Mario.

"You're just like-a a second incarnation of Kirby!" says Mario.

"And you made this stupid daily TV schedule too!" says G&W furiously as he tears the schedule into pieces.

"Return me my fame!" demands Luigi. "I want to return to my former glory!"

"Since when did I take your fame?" Reed asks him.

"It is all because of this hole!" says Fox. "Something must be done to it or else this will not stop!"

"Yes! Seal the wall!" suggest the others.

"Please don't…" cries Reed.

-

The next morning, Fox and Falco set off to buy the equipments for repairing the hole. They soon come to a shop where they can buy what they want. "We would like a frame about this size and a package of cement please," Fox tells the shopkeeper.

"We have the frame," says the shopkeeper. "But the cement is bought by someone who left a minute ago. In fact, his car is out there preparing to drive off."

"Oh well, then we should buy somewhere else." Fox turns around and sees Falco running out the shop, so he follows him. "Where are you going, Falco?"

"Going after the car!" says Falco.

"Why?"

"To get the cement from that person! I'm not going to let him get the last package of cement!"

"But… We could just buy it somewhere else!"

"Why should we when we can steal it for free?"

Fox doesn't no how to answer back, so he has no choice but to follow Falco. The two humanoid animals chase after the car, yelling for it to stop. "In the name of Falco Lombardi, stop the car!" shouts Falco. The driver in the car must've noticed that he's being followed, so the car zooms off faster than before. It soon went so fast that they cannot catch up with it, and it disappears around the corner.

"We lost him…" says Fox.

"Don't worry, I have stuck a tracking device onto it secretly," says Falco. He takes out a small device with a screen on it. "This device will pinpoint the location of the car." So they follow the map displayed on the screen and eventually come to the front of a large mansion. "Here it is!"

"That person must be rich!" says Fox, looking at the mansion in awe. "It's even more splendid than our mansion!"

They look through the gate and see a couple of guards patrolling around, so they get behind the tall fences and jump over it. They cautiously sneak towards the mansion without being caught and jumps into an open window.

Inside the mansion, they sneak through the rooms and hall to avoid being caught. Actually, a guard managed to spot them, but they beat the lights out of him before he can report to the others. Eventually, they come to a room with a table in the center and the package of cement is on top of the table. "We found it!" says Falco, and he walks over to get it.

"This is strange… Why would the cement be put in such an open place and left unguarded?" wonders Fox.

When Falco touches the package, the alarm kicks in.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oh crap! How come I didn't take note of this!" curses Falco.

The doors slam open and several machine gun-wielding guards run in. "We caught you, thieves!" they say. "We knew you would be coming after this! Now you're not getting out of here with anything!"

"What do we do…?" asks Fox.

"We're not gonna leave the cement behind and go out empty-handed!" says Falco.

"Then you shall be arrested for this!" say the guards.

"Shoot if you want! I won't let go the cement!"

"Fire!" The guards fire their guns at the two Smashers. They both quickly activate the Reflector and deflect all the bullets back to their owners. The guards were either killed or injured by the homecoming bullets. While the guards are knocked out, Fox and Falco quickly jumps out the nearest window and run for the fence.

Behind them, a large number of guards give chase. "Stop! The thieves must not escape!"

"What do we do!" cries Fox.

"It's not over yet! I have more tricks up my sleeves!" says Falco. He takes out a small round metallic object and throws it behind him. When it hits the ground, it releases a violent explosion that blasts the guards away. "Quick! Escape!" The two Smashers quickly use this chance to escape over the fence.

"What have we done…?" Fox wonders to himself as he looks back at the column of smoke rising from the explosion.

-

Back in the apartment…

"What-a took-a you so long-a?" Mario asks the two. "Da shop-a eezn't very far from here."

"You won't believe us," Fox tells him. "We went through the wildest and most exaggerating quest to obtain the cement."

"All right, let's get fixing the wall!" says Falco.

"Let Reed make the frame," insists G&W.

"Why me?" asks Reed.

"Why not you?"

"Why don't we decide by playing blackjack? The loser will make the frame."

"Okay! I won't lose to you!"

"Enough games and get working!" Falco shouts at them. So it is decided that Reed will make the frame.

After about 30 minutes, Reed finally completes the frame. "It's done!" The frame is in the form of a circle and has a crisscross pattern in it. He fits the frame into the hole and Mario puts wet cement over it. Since this is quick dry cement, it only dried in a few minutes.

"Hurray! The hole is gone!" says G&W happily.

"Our hard work paid off at last!" says Falco proudly.

"It may be a bit sad, but I'm glad we have nothing to hide from the landlord again!" says Reed.

"Let's throw a celebration over the disappearance of the wall!" suggests Luigi.

"Okay!" agree the others. So they throw a small celebration about this. They eat, drink, and play happily all day.

"I'm in high spirits today!" says Dr. Mario.

"Me too! This marks a great time of our stay in this apartment!" says G&W.

Reed gets up and says, "I'm going to toilet."

Mario also gets up, but he says, "I'm going to get-a more drinks." As he walks to get more drinks, he accidentally steps on an empty can on the floor and he trips and falls onto Reed. When hit, Reed falls backwards and crashes into the wall.

CRASH

"Ow…" cries Reed painfully.

"Sorry…" apologizes Mario, and then he notices aghast expressions on the other Smashers' faces. "What's-a wrong?"

"The wall…" says Fox, trembling violently.

"No…" says Dr. Mario.

"It's back…" says G&W. "The hole is back…"

"And on the same place too…" adds Luigi.

Indeed, a new hole is born again on the wall! When Reed hit the wall, he crashed right through it and created a hole again! The location is exactly the same as where the old one was, but it's TWICE the size of before!

"It's Mario's fault!" says Reed. "He bumped into me!"

"I'm sorry…" apologizes Mario. "But-a someone left a can on da floor and I slipped on eet."

"Great! Now what do we do?" asks G&W.

Fox is sitting in the corner, crying sadly. "We went through all the trouble to buy the equipments, and we fixed the hole, but now it has come back again… Boohoo…"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

So in summary, they managed to seal up the hole, but accidentally created it again, and twice the size as before! It must be fate that the hole will always be there…

And please, I want to see more reviews!


	10. House

The number of reviews is quite low. Nevertheless, I'm still going on with this story. I can still tell that many like this story, but just didn't have the time to review.

This chapter will be greatly changed so that it doesn't resemble the original. This is because I want to save it for the extra chapters coming up after this. Meanwhile, this chapter will have new contents.

**Chapter 10: The Builder Trinity  
**_Original title: How's the House?

* * *

_

It's been half a year since the Smashers moved into 10 Lives Apartment, and their mansion is still under construction.

Room 007

"Why don't we go and pay the mansion a visit?" asks Zelda.

"That would be a good idea!" agrees Peach. "I wonder how it is now?"

So the two girls go to the site of construction.

-

When they got there, they see that the mansion is still far from completion. It is still nothing but 'skeletons'.

"Um… Nothing much has changed since the last time we came," says Zelda.

They notice a worker sitting on some wooden planks and smoking. The worker has shoulder-length black hair and a headband around his forehead. Peach walks up to him and asks, "You're Bobby, I presume?"

"Oh, you're the Smashers!" says Bobby the house builder. "I hate to admit it, but not much progress has been made lately…"

"I can see that," says Zelda. "Building a large mansion isn't the fastest thing to complete in the world."

"Nothing is too hard for my father," says a young woman with blond wavy hair as she walks into the scene. "My father is one of the greatest house builders in Onett, except for one problem he has."

"Betty!" Bobby calls the woman. "Your father is in a bad mood again?"

"Apparently, he is," replies the woman named Betty. "This morning, he spilt his milk while pouring it into the cereal. Therefore, he became angry and said nobody works until late afternoon."

"Why is he like that?" asks Zelda.

"Though he is a great house builder—able to construct buildings of any kind—he has one bad habit, and that is he refuses to work when he is in a bad mood. Not only that, but he demands that nobody can work if he's unhappy. I repeat, NOBODY!"

"How can he be like that? Just because he's in a bad mood no work shall be done?" says Peach.

"And what's worse, my father is quite a perfectionist. He wants everything to be in proper order and at its best. He gets pissed off really easily and usually takes a long time to forget about it. That's why progress is going very slow."

"That's a problem… Why does Master Hand hire him anyway…?"

"Hello everyone!" says a cheerful voice. They all turn around and see a man with gray plain-top hairstyle coming towards them. "Ah, Smashers! Have you come to see your house being built? I, Boss the builder, will complete it within a few days! Bobby and my beloved daughter, let's get to work!"

"Yes!" say Bobby and Betty at the same time.

"Good, work is starting again!" says Zelda happily.

As Boss begins to work on the construction, he accidentally trips on a wooden board on the ground and falls.

BANG

"Father! Are you all right?" Betty asks him.

Boss gets up with a bleeding nose. "Who left the board here! That's it! I'm angry! No work until I'm happy again! And that means you two! NOBODY WORKS!" And he storms off madly.

"Sorry, Smashers, but Boss says no work…" Bobby says to Peach and Zelda.

Peach and Zelda lower their heads in sadness and walk away silently.

-

3 days later…

Marth, Roy, and Link have nothing to do, so they decide to visit the construction site. When they got there, they see that the mansion is still nothing but a 'skeleton'. "Nothing's been progressing, eh?" asks Marth.

Bobby appears and says, "Oh hi, Smashers! Sorry, as you can see, no work has been done today yet. Boss is in a bad mood because he accidentally broke his favorite mug."

"That's bad…"

"Hello, everyone!" says Boss as he happily skips into the scene.

"Boss! You're happy again!" says Bobby, surprised.

"Yes! I ordered a new mug off E-bay, and it'll come in a day's time! I'm so happy that I can build a skyscraper! Okay, everyone! Let's get working!" So the three workers set off to work.

Marth and Link decide to go for a walk, but Roy decides he wants to stay behind and watch the construction going on.

Work progresses smoothly with nothing delaying it. It seems as if the mansion will be rebuilt faster than one can expect.

While hammering a nail into a wooden board, Bobby asks Betty, "Have you tell your father about it yet?"

"I'm afraid to tell him. He probably won't be glad to hear about it."

"But if you don't tell him, then we will get nowhere."

"I know, but I just can't find the right them to tell him."

Roy overheard them talking and he asks them, "What are you two talking about?"

"Well… Nothing really important," says Bobby.

"Hmmm… I believe I know what it is." Roy closes his eyes and thinks for a while. "Aha! I know! You two are… talking about your love relationship with each other!"

Bobby and Betty blush a bit when he said this. "You're right!" says Bobby. "We two have been together for a while and our relationship have developed!"

"I knew I would be correct! When it comes to love relationships, I know more than anyone else!"

"What's this I heard about loving!" shouts Boss. "Bobby! How dare you think of taking my beloved daughter from me!"

"I'll explain everything, Boss!" says Bobby.

"I did not pay you to come here and flirt my daughter! You dirty scumbag!" Boss angrily chases Bobby around the construction yard.

"Father! Calm down! I can explain things to you!" says Betty as she runs after the two.

"This could be trouble…" says Roy, watching the trio run around.

-

Back at the apartment…

"So this is the situation between them," Roy tells his roommates.

"You shouldn't get into their personal relationship business," Marth tells him. "It is something for them to handle, not you."

"Yeah! And you made Boss angry too!" says Link. "Now he will be so mad that he won't work on the mansion for many days!"

"But if something isn't done, then their relationship will never be approved!" says Roy.

"What does that have to do with us?" Captain Falcon asks him. "Does their marriage concern us? We should only be concerned if they are working or not."

"It's useless talking to you guys… Singles like you will never understand anything about love! I'll solve everything myself!"

-

2 days later, Zelda, Roy, and Yoshi go to the construction site. When there, they see the trio working properly. "Looks like they are doing well," says Zelda.

"It's a rare sight indeed," agrees Roy.

Bobby notices them and says, "Smashers! As you can see, work is going pretty well today! Boss is very pleased with the new mug he ordered, so we have been working for two whole days!"

"That's something good to hear!" says Zelda.

Now Betty is carrying some wooden planks, and as she is walking, she accidentally kicks into a brick on the ground and is about to fall over. Bobby sees this and quickly goes to catch her before she falls.

Now Boss is working nearby, and when he sees this, he thinks Bobby is doing something to his daughter, and he angrily runs towards Bobby, shouting, "YOU RAT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER! RAAAHHH!" He grabs a hammer and runs at Bobby.

"Boss! You don't understand! HELP!" cries Bobby as he runs from him.

They both run around for a while until Betty stops her father. "Father! Enough of this! Bobby helped me just now! How can you treat him badly for something kind he has done?"

"Are you trying to negotiate with me! Do you defy the protection I give you! ARGH! THAT'S IT! NO WORK SHALL BE DONE TODAY!" screams Boss at the top of his voice, and then he stomps off furiously, creating deep footprints every time he steps the ground.

"Is that what you mean?" Yoshi asks Zelda.

"Yeah…" she replies.

"Man! That stupid father is too overprotective about his daughter!" says Roy angrily. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

-

Boss is sitting on a stack of wooden planks while licking a lollipop. Roy and Yoshi approach him and Roy says, "I have something to tell you, Boss."

"I know what you're going to say, kid," says Boss. Yoshi sticks his tongue out to try and lick the lollipop, but Boss puts it in a bag before his tongue can touch it. "You don't understand about Bobby's background, do you?"

"His background isn't important. What's impor…"

"You do not know anything! Bobby was an ex-member of the Shark Gang ran by the horrible man named Frank! The Shark Gang used to be a threat in Onett, but now it is disbanded and its members are scattered everywhere. There are even rumors that they are trying to revive the Shark Gang someday again! Bobby was the second-in-command of the Shark! His ranking is very and he was feared by many people! Though he claimed to be a changed man, one cannot trust the kind of person he used to be!"

"People change, you know?"

"Change is too overrated! It is because of this that people fail in the end! They trust others too much, even enemies. In the end, they get turned against and meet a terrible end! Why? Because they trust too much! How can I let my daughter be with a man with a wicked past? Surely not! What will their children say? Surely his evil ways will be passed on to his children!"

"What kind of a belief is that! Trust is not something bad!"

"Would you like it if your children hang out with evil people? Surely not! In order to have a good offspring, then the combination must be both good! You cannot get something good out of a good and a bad one!"

"Okay, let's not talk about this. But in regard of trust: I have to disagree with you. Trust is not necessary a bad thing! Among us Smashers, two used to be the meanest creatures you can ever find. But now they are part of us and we trust each other. If a person claims he has changed and has not break his words, then he surely can be trusted! Now I ask you: Do you have trust that you can build a strong house? You must have trust to accomplish whatever you're working on. If you don't trust in yourself, how can you progress? In the same way, you must trust that Bobby is a changed man! He came and helped you with the building, and yet, you don't trust him? If you do not trust him, then why are you allowing him to work in the first place?"

Yoshi sneaks to the bag containing the lollipop and tries to open it, but Boss snatches it away and holds it in his hand. Yoshi lowers his head in defeat and walks away sadly.

-

At the apartment…

"So how did things go?" Marth asks Roy.

"I'm not sure, but he seems to understand a bit of what I said," replies Roy. "Still, he's such a stubborn old man."

"As I said, it's not important whether you solve their relationship or not," says CF. "It's important whether they are doing their job or not."

"You singles will never understand about love…"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Perhaps it isn't funny enough? Well, at least it's worthwhile.

And so ends the original ten chapters; coming next will be all new never seen before chapters of 10 Lives Apartment! The Smashers will continue their stay in the apartment and you can expect hilarious events to happen!


	11. Monstrian Kiss

And so begins the new chapters that weren't in the original, but though this chapter isn't really new. Just see for yourself.

**Chapter 11: Monstrian Kiss**

* * *

At the Onett National Park, Mr. Binko is sitting on a bench while Blackman is kneeling down in front of him. "I heard that prince has found the woman of his dreams," says Blackman. "Is this true?"

"Yes, it is true," replies Mr. Binko, and he shows him a photo of Ms. Lump.

"Wow! That is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! No other girl have I seen as beautiful as her!"

"Yes, she is beautiful indeed. I have been dating her for a few weeks already. Today, I plan to advance further in our relationship."

"Do you plan to do that, prince?"

"Yes, I'm going to do THAT to her today."

"You rule, prince! That is the way to go! I pray that all goes well!"

"Yes, and you should be going, Blackman. The appointment with Ms. Lump is coming very soon. Nobody must see you."

"Yes, Prince Binko!" And Blackman rushes off into the bushes.

Mr. Binko continues to sit on the bench and wait. A few minutes later, Roy comes into the scene. "Mr. Binko! What are you doing here?" Roy asks him.

"I'm waiting for Ms. Lump," he replies.

Roy wonders to himself, "If Ms. Lump is coming, then perhaps there's a chance of Lilina coming also. I think I'll wait here too!" So he sits down on the bench.

Mr. Binko begins to worry. "If Roy is here, then I cannot do that to her! He cannot stay!" So he says to him, "Um, Roy… Can you go somewhere else? I don't think it's safe for you to be here…"

"Why? Nothing is dangerous here."

"Really! You should go! I cannot guarantee what will happen if you continue to stay here."

"Don't be a worrywart, Mr. Binko! Nothing can possibly happen here!"

Now Ms. Lump has just come into the park and is looking for Mr. Binko.

Mr. Binko is still trying to convince Roy to leave, but when the red-hair won't, Mr. Binko starts to get a bit angry. "Listen! This is adult business here! You have no right to barge in here! Either you get out of here or I get angry at you!" And he stops speaking, because he is speaking directly into Ms. Lump's face!

"How can you… say this to… me…?" says Ms. Lump. "WAAAAA!" And she runs off crying loudly.

Mr. Binko gets up and goes after her. "Wait! You misunderstood! Listen to me!"

"Guess there's trouble…" says Roy.

Ms. Lump crouches down next to a tree and cries bitterly. Mr. Binko goes next to her and tries to comfort her. "I'm sorry… I wasn't talking about you… Please forgive me…"

"Then kiss me to show that you are," says Ms. Lump.

"This is it!" Mr. Binko thinks in his mind.

Roy is standing afar when he heard this. "Woohoo! Something cool is going to happen!"

"Then close your eyes," Mr. Binko tells Ms. Lump. "I will give you what you want."

Ms. Lump is surprised to hear this. "It's here! The thing I have been waiting for so long!" she wonders to herself. She gets up excitedly and closes her eyes and expects for a kiss to come.

Mr. Binko slowly advances closer to her, and then he lifts his hand…

Roy is saying in his own mind. "You can do it, Mr. Binko!"

Mr. Binko then sticks two of his fingers directly into Ms. Lump's nostrils. Ms. Lump opens her eyes and looks at him with a shocked expression.

Blackman is watching from atop a faraway tree. "Yes! Prince Binko did it! He did it at last!"

"I did it!" shouts Mr. Binko excitedly.

Ms. Lump lets out a scream and swings her large hand at Mr. Binko, slapping him HARD in the face.

SLAP

"WAAAAA! YOU MONSTER!" screams Ms. Lump as she runs off crying.

Roy approaches the KO'ed Mr. Binko and says, "Um… What were you doing to her just now…?"

-

Back at the apartment…

Mr. Binko is inside Room 004.

"So Mr. Binko, is it true that in Monstry, sticking your finger into another person's nostrils means kissing?" asks CF as he sticks his finger into Marth's nostrils.

"Why are you doing that to a man? It is disgusting! A man kissing man?" says Mr. Binko.

"You know, it's different here in Eagleland," Link tells him. "Ms. Lump expected a mouth to mouth contact kiss, not like how it is done in Monstry."

Mr. Binko slaps his forehead. "I should've thought! Now I made her angry!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Binko. I will explain everything to her," Roy tells him.

"Thank you. You are such a kind person. I will go to my room now." So Mr. Binko gets up and leaves the room. As he approaches his room, he sees Ms. Lump standing outside his door. "Ms. Lump!"

Ms. Lump lowers her head sadly and says, "About this afternoon… I'm so sorry for hitting you… I soon found out that sticking finger into nostrils means kissing in Monstry."

"I was wrong too… I should've used the way they do in this country… Please for…" But before Mr. Binko can finish what he's saying, Ms. Lump sticks her finger into his nostrils, greatly shocking him. Without saying anything, Mr. Binko also lifts his finger and sticks it up her nostrils too.

The residents of Room 004 watch from the doorway. "And so a happy ending!" says Roy.

"Right, it's good that they are in good terms again," says Marth.

"Though it may look weird, that's just what he wants," says Link.

"Let's not disturb them," says CF. "It is best for the two of them to have their own private time."

So they return into their room and let Mr. Binko and Ms. Lump enjoy their happy time.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

As you can see, this chapter was originally the ending part of Chapter 7, but I moved it here. Don't worry; rest assures that there will really be brand new chapters.


	12. Stormy Night

**Chapter 12: The Stormy Night**

* * *

6:30 p.m.

The sky is dark. Water pours down from the heavens and batter against the ground. The sky flashes with a blinding light. A thundering sound roars from the sky.

BANG

"AAAAAHHH!" screams Luigi, and he latches onto Mario tightly.

"Relax-a, Luigi. Da thunda won't-a hit you," Mario calms him.

"But I'm scared…"

Fox is watching the weather broadcast. The broadcaster is wearing a raincoat while out in the rainy field reporting the weather. "This is one of the most violent storm Onett has ever faced! It will last until late midnight, where it might get stronger and stronger! Please make sure you are prepared for any danger. Stay indoors and do not come out! Whoa!" When he has finished saying this, a cat gets blown across by the wind and smacks him in the face, and they two roll down the street together.

"Looks like it'll be noisy night today," says Fox.

There is a knock at the door and G&W opens it. Peach comes in with a tray of foods. "I brought you dinner!"

"Thanks, Peach!" says G&W.

-

A blue car drives into the apartment campus and parks under a small shed, running over the bicycles there. Captain Falcon steps out of the car and quickly rushes up the stairs to the second floor. By the time he reaches his room, he is dripping with rainwater. He steps inside and walks across the floor, leaving behind a trail of water.

Link is swinging a plastic sword around the air when he sees this. "Falcon! Don't come in wet like that!"

"Then how do you expect me to come in?" replies CF. "Who would've guessed the storm would be this big?" He goes into the shower room to take a quick shower.

Meanwhile, Marth and Roy are playing chess. "Check," says Marth.

"Oh yeah? I'll just move my bishop here and I'm saved," says Roy as he moves his unit.

Marth moves another unit and says, "Check again."

"I don't believe it! I'll just move this knight and once again…"

"Check," says Marth as he moves another time.

"WHAT!"

"It's checkmate this time. You lose."

"I don't believe it! There's got to be another away around!"

"It's hopeless. Your king is totally cornered and unable to escape. Just give up like a man."

"I won't accept defeat! I have one last plan!" Roy lifts up the chessboard and hurls it outside the window. "There! Now nobody wins or lose!"

"Hey! It's raining out there and expect someone to go out and retrieve it!"

Link is still swinging his plastic sword around in air, and he accidentally knocks down the TV.

CRASH

"Oops…"

-

Downstairs, the landlord is building a tower out of cards, and when the TV hit the floor, it created a mild tremor that made the tower tumble down. "Not again!" cries the landlord angrily.

-

Marth and Roy turn their attentions to him. "What have you done!" Roy yells at him.

"Sorry…" Link quickly puts the TV back up and checks it. The screen shows nothing but gray fuzziness.

"Now it's broken!" says Marth. "You should never swing a sword around indoors!"

"But it's raining outside and I can't go out!"

"Then do it when the rain has ended!"

-

Room 002 is facing a problem of… dripping waters.

Bowser is watching TV while holding an umbrella so that the water dripping down will not touch him.

Ganondorf is sitting at the table looking at the water dripping down, and because he is bored, he counts the number of drops. "40, 41, 42, 43, 44…"

DK is playing around with some toy animals. "Run, little giraffe! The lion is here! Little giraffe kick the lion! Yeah, the lion is kicked!"

Mewtwo is sitting in the corner with his eyes closed, thinking of who-knows-what.

As Ganondorf counts the raindrops, he feels something dropping onto his head. He looks up just in time for a drop of water to go into his eyes. "Ow! That's it! This madness must be stopped!"

"What can we do about it?" replies Bowser still with his eyes glued to the TV.

"I'm telling the landlord about it!" Ganondorf grabs an umbrella and walks out the room. He goes to the first floor and calls for the landlord.

"What is it?" the landlord asks him.

"Our room is dripping with water! Something must be done about it!"

"The roof is probably leaking. Sorry, but I can't do anything about it during the rain. Come back when the rain stops and I'll do something about it." And the landlord slams the door.

"You lack responsibility…" grumbles Ganondorf as he walks back to his room.

-

Room 008

Ness is throwing a baseball against the wall and catching it, and then repeating. "The rain… I would be playing outside if it weren't for this."

Young Link is at the table busy doing his homework. Kirby and Yoshi are licking up dinner's leftover. Nana is hugging a doll while curled up tightly, as she is scared of the sound of thunder. "Don't worry," Popo says to her. "It will all be over tomorrow."

"I'm scared… The lightning is so blinding and the thunder is frightening!" she cries.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll protect you and make sure…"

And then the thunder strikes again.

BANG

"AHHH!" screams Nana, and then she notices Popo is gone. "Popo! Where are you?" She sees Popo cowering under a pile of cushions. "And you said you will protect me…"

Kirby sees the last piece of meat on the plate and opens his mouth to suck it in, but Yoshi whips out his tongue and takes it away. "Hey! It was mine!" Kirby yells at him.

Yoshi swallows the meat and says, "Finders keeper."

Kirby angrily hurls himself at Yoshi and they begin beating the crap out of each other. "Can you guys be quiet?" asks YL. "I'm busy with my homework here."

Ness is still throwing the baseball around, and because Yoshi and Kirby fight all the way into him and bumps him, he accidentally throws the ball at the window and…

CLANG

"Oh no!" cries Ness. Rainwater begins to spray in from the hole created on the window. "Something must be done or else the room will flood!"

"I'll handle it!" Popo runs to the window and blows cold air, forming an ice wall around the hole and sealing it. "There! But I'm afraid it won't last forever."

"So what do we do?" asks Yoshi.

"You did it in the first place! So you're responsible!" Ness tells him.

"But Kirby attacked me!"

"You took my food!" Kirby yells back.

"I have an idea!" says Popo. "We need sticky glue and a piece of wood."

"What are you going to do?" Ness asks him. "We have glue, but the wooden board we don't have." He looks out the window and sees a random piece of board lying there in the semi-flooded ground. "Wait, I see one."

Popo looks out the window and also sees it. "That'll work, but how do we get it?"

"Use my psychic power!" Ness concentrates his mind and the wooden board floats to their window. Ness quickly opens the window and pulls in the board. "Here."

"Good!" Popo dries the board and then puts glue around it, and then sticks it over the hole on the window. "There!"

"That's a good idea, but wait till the landlord sees it…"

"At least rain won't come in the meantime."

-

Room 003

"The rain is big and I cannot see across the condominium," says Jack.

"This sure is a problem," says Albert. "Mufus may very well sneak into the condominium at this chance. But if nothing can be done, then we might have to stop work for today."

Suddenly, Jack gets up and does a spin on his toes while tweeting like a bird. "What are you doing?" Albert asks him.

"Joking Syndrome," replies Jack.

"You don't have to do it all the time! Only do it when the others are around."

"Sorry, but I sort of got used to it and actually enjoys it…"

-

8:30 p.m.

Room 009

Falco is watching a suspenseful mystery movie about some mind-boggling case. It is coming to the climax and can't get his eyes off the screen. Reed, too, has his eyes glued to the screen. Fox is using his laptop. Dr. Mario is reading a book. G&W and Mario are playing card games. Luigi is sitting next to Mario, and he has earplugs in his ears so he can avoid hearing the loud thunder.

"I solved the case, captain!" says the man on the TV. "The murderer is…"

Suddenly, the electricity goes out and the entire place becomes pitch dark.

"AAHHHHHHHH! THE DARK!" screams Luigi.

"DARN IT! Just when we were at the most exciting part!" says Falco angrily.

"Yeah! Of all times, why the blackout now!" says Reed, annoyed. "Now we'll never know who the murderer is!"

-

Room 002

"Yes! Darkness!" says Ganondorf happily. "This is when I am most active!" He gets up and does a small dance.

"Pfft… I'll never find out who the murderer is…" moans Bowser. He was also watching the same mystery movie.

"This blackout will continue until the storm ends," says Mewtwo. "All we can do now is to sit in the darkness and wait."

"Has anyone seen my little rhino?" asks DK.

-

Room 008

The kids (including Yoshi and Kirby) are all sitting around the desk with a lighted candle on it. YL is still doing his homework. "I'm scared…" says Nana.

"Don't worry. I will protect you for real," Popo tells her.

"And you're going to freak out when the thunder comes again."

"I won't!"

"How much left on the homework?" Ness asks YL.

"Almost, just a few more numbers," he replies. "I hate my math teacher…"

"I understand you. My math teacher must be high on drugs when he gave that 3-page long homework."

"What do we do now?" asks Kirby. "It's so dark I can't see anything."

"The best thing to do is…" says Yoshi. "Sleep!"

"Right on! Let's sleep early!" So Kirby and Yoshi go to the second chamber, which is the place they sleep, and arrange their sleeping mattresses and plop down. Within a few seconds, they begin snoring quietly.

"Sleeping and eating is what they do best…" says Ness.

BANG

The Ice Climbers scream and hug each other tightly.

-

Room 007

"It's so dark…" says Samus as she shines the place with a flashlight.

Peach walks around in the darkness and calls Pikachu. "Pikachu, where are you?"

"Ow!" cries a voice.

Peach looks down and notices that she's stepping on Pikachu! "Oops! Sorry!"

"Never mind…"

"Can you do something about this? Surely your electricity can light up the room again."

"I'm sure I can do something about it." Pikachu fires a beam of electricity at the light on the ceiling. When zapped, the light begins to shine.

"It's brightening up!" says Zelda. But then the light goes to bright and bursts.

BOOM

"Sorry…" apologizes Pikachu.

"That's what happens if you surge it with too powerful electricity," says Samus.

-

Room 009

"Okay, go back to your room, Reed," says Falco. "There's nothing to do left, so we're just going to bed early."

"Fine…" Reed gets a lighted candle and goes through the hole on the wall. Since the wall is twice the size of before, he can fit through it without taking the door.

Falco arranges his sleeping mattress and lies down. "Oh boy… There's nothing to do besides closing your eyes and wait until you sleep."

"How come Fox's laptop is working?" asks G&W.

"That's because he uses battery," says Dr. Mario.

Fox is staring at the bright laptop monitor. The volume is turned up rather high, so the others can hear the sound. As Falco is about to close his eyes, he hears a sound saying, "I solved the case, captain! The murderer is…"

Falco shoots up from his bed and rushes to the laptop and bumps Fox away. "WOW! Why didn't you tell me you downloaded this onto the laptop?"

"Don't be in such a rush…" Fox tells him while rubbing his head, because he took a blow on the head when Falco pushed him away.

-

Room 002

Ganondorf is singing a happy song to himself. Bowser is looking bored. Mewtwo is still cross-legged in the corner. DK is using a flashlight to look around the room for his lost little rhino. "Little rhino, where are you? Come to me."

"It's in the upper-left corner," Mewtwo tells him.

"Onett Best Burger? You mean that hamburger fast food restaurant?"

"I said in the upper-left corner…"

"How did it get there? I never brought the little rhino there! In fact, the last time I went there was 2 months ago! I still have it with me yesterday!"

"Something should be done about your hearing…"

"Bering? It's at the Bering Strait?"

Suddenly, Ganondorf kicks down the bucket for catching leaking water. "Oops!"

"Ganon!" Bowser yells at him.

"It was an accident! The darkness is making me too hyper!"

DK comes searching for his little rhino toy and slips on the puddle of water.

CRASH!

-

And once again, the tremor made the tower of cards fall over. "ARGH!" screams the landlord.

-

12:30 a.m.

Susanna comes running towards the apartment. Though he has an umbrella, he is still getting wet and the force of the wind is so strong that he cannot balance properly with the umbrella. He got to the second floor and slips on the wet floor, and the umbrella flies out from his hand and into the stormy sky. "NOOOO! That is my most expensive umbrella!" screams Susanna. But knowing that he has no hope of finding it at this moment of time, he has no choice but to return to his room.

-

Room 008

Young Link has apparently fallen asleep at the table while doing his homework and the others are in bed. The Ice Climbers are huddled up next each other, as they both are afraid of the storm. The howling of wind and roaring of thunder can be heard even with the window shut tightly. However, Ness, Kirby, and Yoshi are sound asleep as if there's nothing.

"Don't be afraid, Nana," Popo tells his younger sister. "It'll all be over tomorrow morning."

"WA!" screams a voice.

The two shoot up from bed and say, "What was that!" They see that YL has wakened back up.

He looks around and says, "Uh? Just a dream…" And he plops his face down on the table again and begins snoring."

"Don't frighten us! Okay?" Popo tells him.

-

Room 009

Luigi is wide-awake. Even though he is sleeping in between Mario and Dr. Mario, he still has problem trying to sleep. Suddenly, a feeling comes to him, and he knows that the horror has come. He has to use the bathroom! He sits up and looks around. Mario and Dr. Mario are sound asleep besides him. G&W is next to the wall, but you cannot see him as he camouflages with the darkness. Fox and Falco are at the other wall sleeping peacefully. And then Reed is sleeping next to hole. Wait, Reed? He must've moved in here while everyone was asleep. Maybe he's scared of the storm too?

Luigi gently shakes Mario until he's awake. "Mario, please go with me to the bathroom."

Mario slowly opens his eyes. "Uh… Luigi… You scared…?"

"Of course I'm scared! It's so dark outside and the storm is so terrifying!"

Mario sits up and rubs his eyes and yawns, "All right… I also wanna go to da bathroom too…" So they two go to the bathroom together.

-

The hallway is very dark, but with Mario at his side, Luigi is not as scared. Mario waits outside the door while his younger brother uses it first, as the other toilet is still out of order. While Mario is waiting, he sees someone approaching him. Just then, the lightning flashes and temporally lights up the hallway. Mario sees a green monstrous face and screams. "AAAAAAAA!" He is so frightened that he bashes through the door and crashes Luigi into the toilet bowl.

SPLASH

"Mario! What's wrong!" asks Luigi.

"Um…? Did I scared you?" asks the green monster, who is actually Mr. Binko.

Mario is breathing heavily and recovering from the shock. "Yeah… A bit-a…"

"I'm sorry…"

-

Room 004

Roy still isn't sleeping. He is too worried about Lilina and thinks that she must be crying for him to be at her side. Then there is the loud shouting of Captain Falcon's dream talk, but Roy doesn't seem to mind. Soon, he decides to phone her, so he reaches for the phone and dials it (Electricity and telephone use different lines, so telephones can still be used in blackouts because it is the electric line that is cut off, not phone's.)

About 6 rings, and nobody pick it. Roy continues to wait. 10 rings… Roy begins to worry that she may be in trouble. After about the 20th ring, somebody finally answers. "Hello?" says the voice of Lilina.

"Lilina! It's me, Roy! I was so worried that you didn't pick the phone!"

"Yeah, yeah… I was deep asleep… What's your point?"

"I want to know if you are scared."

"Don't take me for a chicken, would you? I have the ability of thunder and why should I be afraid of this?"

"Oh, I thought so…"

"So stop disturbing my sleep, okay?" With this, she slams the phone.

"Boy, she's quite upset…"

"I WIN!" shouts CF in his sleep.

"Not again!" yells Link angrily.

"Would you mind keeping your voice down, Link?" Marth tells him. "I'm trying to sleep."

-

Room 007

Pichu wakes up and realizes that he needs to take the toilet, but like Luigi, he is scared to go out. He tries to shake up Pikachu, but Pikachu won't wake up. He goes to the ladies and tries to wake them up, but ends up getting kicked away by Samus.

"Ow… Now what do I do…?" the mouse Pokemon asks himself. He looks at the door to the shower room and thinks that he can just do his stuff in there. He goes to the door and realizes that the doorknob is out of reach. He can't keep it any longer, he feels like he's going to explode. "Can't take it…" He quickly runs under Peach's blanket and…

PSST

He crawls back out and feels much better. "Ah! That felt good!" So he goes to bed and sleeps.

-

3:45 a.m.

Everyone in the apartment is sound asleep already, and the storm is still going on. A large truck passes by in front of the apartment, but because the ground is wet and slippery, the truck's tires slip and crashes into a nearby building.

CRASH

The sound is so loud that all the residents of the apartment are shaken up. Everyone steps out of his or her rooms and asks what happened.

"What happened?" asks Captain Falcon.

"Man, can't I get a good shut eye?" asks Marth.

"A truck crashed into the building next door," says Mewtwo. "Though nobody is killed, there are many people injured."

"We should help them!" says Samus.

"You're going out in the middle of the storm to do this?" Bowser asks her.

"If it is to save lives, then it must be done!" She puts on a simple raincoat and runs out.

She got to the site of the crash and sees that the truck has fully drove into the building. The building is almost collapsing and there are some injured people lying around. There is no fire around as the rain put them out. "Hold on!" says Samus. "I'm coming to help!" She goes to aid the injured victims and tries to dig into the debris to look for more victims. "Ugh… These are too heavy…"

"Let us help!" say several voices. Samus turns around and sees the residents of the apartment all coming to help.

"If you suggest on helping, then we must help also!" says Fox.

"I will lend you my strength!" says Mr. Binko.

"Count me in! I'm not only pretty, but also strong!" says Susanna, flexing her muscles.

"At least there's something to do while waiting for the storm to stop," says Falco.

"Leave this kind of job to us!" says Albert. "We know best what to do when it comes to helping people!"

So with the help of everyone, they are able to save all the injured people and clean up the damage. Not long after that, the ambulance and police cars come and deal with the rest. The Smashers and the apartment residents are very proud of what they have done.

"We did a fine job at it!" says Ganondorf.

"It was good exercise for someone fat like me," says Reed.

"Once again, we Onett Pol… I mean… Anyway, I did something that has worth," says Albert.

"Hey, is your arm healed?" Dr. Mario asks him.

"Uh?" Albert looks at his arm and notices that he doesn't have the bandage on. "Oh! I forgot to put my bandages on and have not realize the pain!" Of course, he is just pretending.

"Hey Jack! It's been more than 10 minutes already," Yoshi tells Jack. "Shouldn't you…"

Jack hops around like a bunny while saying, "Boing, boing, boing!"

"Hey, has anyone noticed that the storm has stopped?" asks Marth. Everyone looks up and realizes that it has stopped raining and the wind has stopped blowing.

"It did! I guess Father Sky saw the good deed we did and ended the storm," says Zelda.

Everyone is happy that the storm has ended and that they did a good deed. Soon, lights start to appear from the windows of each house. "Light has returned! Yay!" exclaims Luigi.

-

The next morning…

Peach pulls up her blanket and notices a wet, smelly puddle on the mattress. "Hey! What's this!"

"Don't tell me you wet your bed, Peach," says Zelda.

"But I didn't!"

"Shame on you!" says Samus.

"I told you I didn't!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

This is without doubt the longest chapter in this story. Perhaps it's not too funny? I didn't have much idea besides a great big storm. Surely it's enough to keep you entertained for the moment, right?


	13. Leaky Ceiling

So you thought I abandoned this story, eh? I'm back with more inspirations for the Smashers' life in 10 Lives Apartment! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Leaky Ceiling

* * *

**

It was a rainy night for the residents of 10 Lives Apartment…

Room 008

The kids are sound asleep on their mattresses and not aware of what's happening in the room. Nana is sleeping happily and dreamed that she found her long lost seal doll when water drops down on her face. She opens her eyes and looks up just in time for a water to drop into one of her eyes. "YAH!!! IT STINGS!!!" She rubs her face and looks around and sees that the whole place is dripping with water! "My god! The whole room is going to be flooded at this rate!"

The rest of her roommates are dead asleep that they are not aware of this. Water is dripping onto Young Link's face and yet he's still sleeping peacefully. Yoshi, who is sleeping next to him, is licking off the water on his face while asleep. Ness kicked off his blanket and water is dripping right onto his crotch, and it looks like as if he wet his pants. The hilarious sight made Nana giggle quietly to herself. Nevertheless, she goes over to her brother and shakes him up. "10 more minutes…" mumbles the still sleeping Popo.

Seeing that he won't wake up, Nana gets a cup and fills it with the ceiling water and splashes it onto Popo's face. "Whoa!" cries Popo as he jumps up. "What happened?"

"Look," says Nana, pointing to the ceiling.

Popo looks up and sees what she is pointing at. "I see… A severe problem, right?"

"Really severe problem. We can't just let it be like this! We must do something! Let us ask the landlady."

"Do you realize that this is the middle of the night? The landlord will have our heads if we wake her up at this time! Plus, who wants to go out there with the rain outside?"

"What do we do then? We don't have enough cups and cans to contain all these dripping waters."

"I know! Let's freeze them using our cold breath!"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Trust me; all those waters will be frozen solid and drip no more! Just watch!" Popo takes a deep and blows out freezing air onto the ceiling, causing it to freeze over. "See?"

"It worked!"

But the ice on the ceiling begins to crack, and pieces of ice begin to fall down! "Uh oh! More ice power!" cries Popo, and he blows more cold air. The ceiling freezes even more, but the weight is too much and the ice totally cracks up and falls down on them.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they scream.

-

Room 002

Bowser, DK, and Mewtwo have all settled down for the night, but Ganondorf is at the table and had been drinking the whole time. He pours the last bottle of beer into his cup and takes half of the drink. "Uh… Last cup for the night…" he mumbles to himself. Then it is at this moment the ceiling begins to drip water directly into his cup and slowly fills it up. "Uh? What's this? The cup is filling by itself? Strange… Nevertheless, I'll drink it all up!" He gulps down the whole thing in one go and places the cup back onto the table. But because the water there is dripping at a fast pace, the cup slowly fills up with water again, and being a drunkard that he is, Ganondorf assumes that the cup is magically refilling. "This is just too strange! A cup that refills itself? I don't believe this!" He drinks the ceiling water in the cup and places it back, and it gets refilled by you-know-what. "Again?!" And he keeps this going and going.

-

Room 009

Drip, drip, drip

"Uh? What?" moans Fox as he gets waken up by the water dripping onto his face. "Uh? The ceiling is leaking…" He looks around and sees that there are several leaking spots. He turns to his roommates to see that they are still asleep; he even sees that Luigi wet his pants. "That Luigi… How old is he?" He goes over to Falco and shakes him up.

"What…?" asks Falco drowsily.

"The ceiling is dripping. Find all the cups we can and catch the waters."

Falco looks up and says, "That's why I hate cheap apartments..."

"Where are all the cans?"

"I don't know. Ask Game, he knows where everything is packed."

Fox goes to G&W and tries to shake him up, but it didn't do any good. An idea comes to Falco and he moves G&W under a leaking ceiling and allows the water to drip into his nose, causing the stick man to jump up. "Ya! My nose hurts!" he cries.

"It works every time," says Falco.

"Game, where do you keep all the cans? We need it for catching the water," Fox asks him.

"They're in the garbage bin, but still usable," says Game. He goes over to the bin and takes out the cans and places them under leaking ceilings to catch the water.

"That looks better," says Fox.

"Oh my god! What happened to me?!" screams Luigi, who woke up somehow. "My pants are wet!"

"Ask youself…"

"Relax, pal. It's just the leaking ceiling," Game tells Luigi.

"Oh… For a moment, I though I wet my pants."

"Hey! There's another leaking spot!" says Falco.

"There wasn't one there just now!" says Fox.

"We're out of cans," Game tells him. "The only ones we have left are still unopened.

"Then let's empty them out," says Falco, picking up the canned tuna. "Got any breads?"

"Let eat this canned pasta!" suggest Luigi.

"We can always use coke cans," says G&W, opening a can of coke.

Then Luigi sees a cockroach crawling up his leg, and he screams, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!!!!!!!!"

The moment he screamed, another hole appears on the ceiling and more water leaks in. "What the?!" gasps Falco.

"I know! The screaming caused a crack to appear on the ceiling!" says Fox. "We should avoid making loud sounds, or else more cracks will appear!"

"Somebody do something about the cockroach!" cries Luigi as he is cornered by the tiny cockroach.

"Keep quiet!" Fox whispers loudly to him as he stomps the cockroach.

"Oh no… Another crack just appeared…" says G&W while looking up.

"Hey, this can is filled," says Falco. "I'll go empty it." He takes the can and heads for the sink, but he accidentally trips and the can dumps out its contents onto Mario's face.

SPLASH!

"MAMAMIA!!!!!!!!!" cries the Italian plumber as he jumps up from sleep. "What-a happened?"

"Be quiet, Mario!" Fox yells at him. More cracks appear on the ceiling and even more water to drips in.

"Ugh… It's going to be a heavy downpour in here…" cries Luigi.

"Maybe we should head over to Reed's room for the time being?" suggests G&W.

"But barging into his room like this wouldn't be appropriate," Fox tells him.

Suddenly, Reed pops into their room through the hole on the wall and says out loud, "My room is leaking!"

BANG! POW! WHACK!

Reed is lying beaten up on the floor. "You pipe down, could you?!" Falco says angrily to him while dusting his own hands.

"No… It's leaking even worse…" cries Luigi while holding up an umbrella.

"I'm sorry, but my room is leaking severely," says Reed, showing them his room, which is like totally raining in there.

"What do we do?" asks Mario.

"Let's go to other rooms and stay there for the night," suggest Fox. "Our friends' room wouldn't be a good idea as they are full. Priscilla, Mr. Binko, Jack, and Albert are asleep, so it would be rude to wake them up. Susanna probably just returned from his night club, so I think his room would be the best bet."

"Then let's head for his room," says Reed.

-

Room 002

"Argh! I can't believe this beer is unlimited!" growls Ganondorf as he continues to drink the ceiling water which he thinks is beer. "I'm going to compete with you until you stop!" And he takes another drink.

-

The residents of Room 009 and Reed come out into the wet hallway and head towards Room 001. Fox knocks on the door and says quietly, "Susanna, are you in there?"

"Yes I am," replies the girly man's voice.

"Is it fine if we stay in your room for the time being? Our room is leaking severely."

"Well, if you don't mind."

Fox opens the door, and the first thing that he sees is rain in the room. Susanna is sitting in the middle of several water-filled cans while holding up an umbrella to keep himself dry. "As you can see, it's totally raining in here," he says.

"Um… Never mind…" says Reed.

They have no choice but to return to their own room, which is now similar to Susanna's room condition.

"We'll just have to get used to it…" says G&W with an umbrella over his head.

"I want to move back to our old home…" grumbles Falco.

"The dripping of water is actually pleasing to the ears," says Luigi, trying to cheer up everyone.

"Yeah, let's-a pretend eet's music to da ears," says Mario.

-

Room 002

Ganondorf is now bloated but still drinking. "I'm going… to… compete till… the end…" he mumbles as he takes another gulp of the ceiling water which he thinks is beer.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you find it funny. There will be more!


	14. Summer

I'm opening a SBS. What's that? It's for you to ask me any question, serious or silly, and I will give you the answer not through review reply, but at the beginning of the chapter! Feel free to ask me anything!

**Chapter 14: Summer

* * *

**

Summer has arrived and everyone is suffering from the intense heat.

Susanna is in his room allowing the fan to blow under his skirt, both for cooling down and for pleasure.

Jack and Albert are still keeping their eyes on Mufus, trying to not let the heat bother them.

Mr. Binko is fine and unaffected by the heat, because back in his country, weather like this is usual, so he's used to it.

Priscilla is trying to cool herself through acting. She is dressed up like an Eskimo and is saying to no one, "It's such a cold day, right, my love?" Then she immediately switches to another jacket and says in a lower pitch voice, "Yes, darling! What a cold day!" Then she changes back to the previous jacket and talks in the previous deeper voice, "Our love will never be broken by coldness like this. We shall let our hearts unite together and our love burn with passion!" And back to the other jacket and voice, "I love you, my darling!"

Now for the Smashers…

Captain Falcon is at the parking lot fixing his car; it overheated. "Argh… This is tougher than I thought…" he grumbles while fixing the engine. "Of all times, why must it be broken now?" His sweat drop drips to the ground and instantly turns to steam.

Samus went outside just now and just returned into the apartment. She quickly takes off her outer clothing and tosses it aside. "Ugh! Shouldn't have gone out!" she cries. "It's like hell out there!"

The 3 cute Pokemon are lying almost lifelessly on the floor and a pool of sweat is around them. "Ice…" mumbles Pichu.

"I'm going to take a shower this instant!" says Zelda, and she walks into the bath. Shortly after she closed the door, a scream is heard from in there. "YAAAAA!!!!!! THE WATER IS BURNING!!!!!!!!"

-

Bowser and Ganondorf enter the room and cry, "I can't take it anymore… I'm going to die any second!"

"Are you all right?" DK asks him while fanning himself and drinking juice.

Bowser brings up a sign that writes, "_Aren't you hot?_"

"I'm born in a hot jungle like this, so it's nothing to me," says DK. "But yeah, it's a bit scorching today."

"Open the window…" groans Bowser. "It's burning in here too…" He heads for the window to open it.

"Right, open it!" says Ganondorf

"If I were you, I would avoid opening the window," Mewtwo tells him.

Bowser opens the window anyway, and the moment he did, hot air rushes in and burn both him and Ganondorf in the face. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"Told you."

-

"Ugh… What a terrible day…" cries Luigi, laying his head on the table.

"This must be the hottest summer I've ever encountered…" says G&W.

"Dr. Mario is so lucky… He gets to work in his air conditioned clinic."

-

At a clinic…

"Grrr… What a day for the air conditioner to be broken…" grumbles Dr. Mario. "And I have to treat several fever and sunburned patients today also…"

-

"Why doesn't this apartment have any air conditioners?" asks Luigi. "How can anyone survive without one?"

"You can't really expect that kind of thing from a cheap and broken apartment," G&W tells him.

-

The landlady has an air conditioner in her room. "Ah, this is so comfortable," she says while enjoying the coolness of the air conditioner. "Who cares about the residents not having an air conditioner? They can just die and go to hell."

-

Back upstairs…

Peach walks into her room with a basket of laundry clothes. "Boy, the clothes sure dried fast," she says. "I was just about to hang them, but they already dried!" She sees the 3 Pokemon lying on the floor and Samus lying out on her bed. "Is everyone all right?"

"Gaaaaaa…" groan the 3 Pokemon.

"Hey, do you guys want to play in the wading pool?"

Hearing this, the 3 Pokemon shoot up with life. "YES!!!!"

So Peach goes to Room 008 and asks the kids there for the wading pool. She sets it up at the hallway and fills it with cold water. After it's done, the 3 Pokemon jump in and play happily.

"Ah! Much better!" says Pichu.

"Me so happy me want to sing!" says Jigglypuff.

"NO!" shout Pichu and Pikachu, and they pounce at her and push her underwater.

Susanna comes out from her room and sees this. "Ah! You kids are playing with water! This is the best way to beat the heat!"

"Sure is," says Peach. "If we were younger, we could enjoy the same thing too!"

"Hey! The pool is leaking!" says Pichu, pointing to a small hole on the side of the pool.

"It sure is," says Peach. "Looks like this pool isn't usable anymore."

"Awww… Just when we were having fun…"

"I know! Why don't we go to the beach?" asks Susanna. "I can ask my son for a large size van and take us all there!"

"Great idea!" say the 3 Pokemon.

Since this is only about 11 in the morning, they decided to go as early as they can.

-

And so…

"So you got us the van, son," Susanna says to a young and handsome man.

"Yes, father, and the air conditioner in there is working properly," says the son.

By the way, Susanna's son is an employee of a very well known company that makes all sorts of mechanics and technology. Unlike his father, the son is a normal man with a right mind.

"So how's mom?" Susanna asks his son.

"She is still complaining about the day you went the path of the third gender," he replies.

"Well, let her be. She just can't seem to understand the pleasure in this." Susanna then turns to the others and ask them, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" they all reply.

These are the people who are going: Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Peach, Luigi, G&W, DK, Samus, Mr. Binko, Reed, Priscilla, and Mario.

Jack and Albert have to do their jobs, so they can't leave, but their excuse was that they have bad memories with the beach. The landlady didn't come because she was never informed. CF wanted to fix his car, Bowser and Ganondorf were sent to hospital after the severe heat burn, Mewtwo just didn't want to come, the kids went to the public swimming pool already, Yoshi and Kirby won a lottery and are invited to a cool restaurant, Link accompanied Zelda to the hospital because she got burned by the hot water, Marth got heatstroke and is resting, Roy is dating with Lilina, Dr. Mario is at his clinic, and Fox and Falco are out there somewhere too.

So everyone tries their best to stuff into the van and drive off, with Samus at the wheel.

"Why must I be the one driving?" she asks. "Isn't this your car?"

"I'm drinking beer, so I can't drive," replies Susanna while taking a sip from the can of beer.

"I can't wait to get to the beach!" sings Pichu happily.

"Let's hope the place isn't full," says Luigi.

"Relax, normally people don't go to da beach on hot days," Mario tells him. "Eet's because they do not-a want to get-a sunburns."

"Then why are we going?" asks Peach.

"What other way is there to beat the heat?" Reed asks her.

"Guys…" says Priscilla meekly. "Would you mind if I… make up a bit?"

"Sure, why not?" says Peach.

So Priscilla puts on a make up to make herself look a bit more beautiful, and not to mention change her attitude. "I can't wait to get to the beach! I'm going to have lots of fun there!" she says with a hyper voice.

"She's actually attractive this way," says Reed.

"I agree," says G&W.

"I prefer that woman over there," says Mr. Binko, pointing to a fat woman with warts all over the face out on the street.

"You have different taste in these kinds of things…" Luigi says to him.

"We Monstrians always look for the opposite of what you humans look for. Reed would have lots of girls going after him is he were in my country."

"I wouldn't want freaky-looking beings to come after me…" says Reed.

"Relax; there are Monstrians who fits your term of being beautiful."

They kept on driving for a little while until they hear a growling sound. "I'm kinda hungry," says Pikachu.

"I got some snacks here," says Peach, taking out a bag of chips.

Pikachu takes the bag and eats from it happily, and he offers some to Mr. Binko. "Want some?"

"In Monstry, our preferred snack is the head of a cow dipped in caramel," he says. He reaches into his bag and takes out a severed head of cow on a platter.

Seeing this terrifying thing, everyone lets out a scream, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And the van goes crashing around the street madly. Soon, Samus is able to get back to her sense and gain control of the wheel again.

"Just kidding!" laughs Mr. Binko in a jokingly manner. "It's a fake thing!"

"That was scary…" says Luigi while trembling violently.

"Mr. Binko sure likes to joke around," says Mario.

"This thing sure looks real…" says Susanna, holding up the fake cow head.

They continue driving until Samus begins to complain. "I'm so tired and thirsty…" she groans. "Would someone mind changing with me?"

"I'm… hiccup… not in driving condition…" says the drunken Susanna.

"I'm not the best driver," says Luigi.

"I'm too busy with my studies that I don't have time to get a license," says Reed.

"What?" asks DK, as he didn't hear the question.

"I don't drive," says Mr. Binko. He's a prince, and princes always have drivers to drive for them. Of course, the others don't know he's a prince.

"If you don't mind, I'll drive" says Mario.

"Let me drive instead!" says Priscilla in a hyper voice.

"Do you know how?" asks Samus.

"I'll just have to make up first." Priscilla erases her current make-up and puts on a new one. "Now I'm a F1 Racer!"

They both got out of the van and switches places. "Now I can have some drink!" says Samus, opening a can of beer.

"Hold on tight, everyone!" says Priscilla. "This is going to be a wild ride!" She steps on the gas pedal all the way to the max, and the car zooms off at tremendous speed. To make things worse, Priscilla is steering the wheel like crazy and the car zooms through the street like a drunkard driving, not to mention ramming down several things. Luckily there weren't much people or cars on the street, so no accidents were made.

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A few seconds later, the van is now in front of the beach. "We're here! First place goes to me!" shouts Priscilla with joy. Behind her, everyone is tossed and turned in abnormal positions and beers are splashed everywhere, and someone even banged against the window so hard that it broke.

-

"Ah… What a great feeling," says G&W, standing before the sea and admiring the sight before him.

"The beach sure is a great place to come during summer!" says Luigi.

"If only there are beach babes around here, it would be perfect," says Reed.

Then Susanna comes hopping to the shore happily, wearing a two piece bikini. Imagine a big muscular man wearing a bikini, though he did shave his chest hair. "Hello everyone!" he says in a sick-sounding cute voice. "How do I look?"

The 3 men look at him with a disgusted look. "I can't believe we're friends with this kind of person…" says Reed. Luigi and G&W nod in agreement.

Priscilla comes to the shore next. Not only is she always wearing bikini, but she also put on make-up to make herself look several times more beautiful than before. The perfect beach babe, you can say. "How do I look?" she asks.

"AWESOME!!!!!!!!!" cheer the three men while giving a huge thumbs up.

"I didn't know she has such a beautiful body!" exclaims Reed.

"And the make-up makes her look even better!" exclaims Luigi.

"I want to be her boyfriend!" says G&W.

Samus comes next, also wearing a bikini. She makes a pose and says, "How do I look, guys?"

"Not bad!" they say.

Peach comes next, wearing a one piece swimsuit. "Um… How do I like?" she asks shyly.

For some unknown reason, the 3 men are looking in random directions. "Hey look, a flying penguin in a pirate costume!" says Luigi.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

-

The 3 cute Pokemon are building a sand castle. "This is fun!" says Pichu.

"We did it!" says Pikachu. Before them is your average sand castle and nothing special.

Suddenly, a wave comes crashing on top of the sand castle and ruins it. "Aw man…" groans Jigglypuff.

"Don't worry; we'll just build a new one," says Pikachu, and they begin working on a new one. Soon, they finish the new sand castle, but the wave comes crashing into it again and ruins it the second time.

"Argh!" growls Jigglypuff.

"Don't worry; we'll make it again," says Pikachu, trying not to sound angry. So they build the third one, this time farther from the sea. However, it didn't stop the wave from coming, and it crashes on top of the sand castle and erases it from existence, and the 3 Pokemon are seen buried in sand.

-

DK spots a coconut tree, and being very thirsty at the moment, he climbs the tree in hope of picking some coconut to drink. However, the tree is rather flimsy and DK, being a heavy ape, makes it bend downwards when he climbed up. The top of the tree bends towards the ground, so DK hops onto the sand with one hand holding onto the tree to prevent it from returning to its original position, and using the other free hand; he picks a coconut from the tree. He then lets go the hand holding onto the tree and it shoots back to its original position, not to mention the coconuts on it getting catapulted into the sky.

-

Luigi, G&W, and Reed are sitting at the shore, overlooking the beautiful sea and some people swimming there. "The sea sure is a beautiful place," says Luigi.

"Yes, the perfect place for relaxation," says G&W.

"And lots of beautiful girls in bikinis," adds Reed.

"Nothing can ever go wrong as long as you're at the shore here," adds Luigi.

Suddenly, the coconuts come raining down on top of them.

BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK!

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

Peach is taking a walk around the shore, enjoying the view and listening to the sound of ocean in the sea shell. "What a pleasant sound…" she says to herself.

Then Mario emerges from the sea and approaches the shore. "I found-a something cool!" says Mario. He shows Peach a shell with a pearl inside.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" she exclaims.

"I'm glad-a you like eet!" Suddenly, Mario screams and jumps around. "Yeow!" A crab is pinching onto his toe! "Get-a eet off!"

"Mario! I'll get it for you!" Peach grabs the crab and tries to pull it off, only to hurt Mario even more.

"Yeow!"

"What do I do?!"

"What's wrong?" asks Samus.

"A crab got Mario and I can't get it off!"

"Help-a me!" screams Mario in pain.

"Let me show you!" Samus picks a branch that is on the sand and swings it at the crab. However, the crab let go and dropped off the last moment and she ends up hitting Mario in the toe instead.

WHACK!

"YEOW!!!!!!" he screams.

"Missed!" curses Samus. "YEOW!!!!!!" The crab got her this time! "Get this thing off me!"

"I'll get-a eet!" says Mario as he swings the stick, but misses and hits her leg instead.

"OUCH!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE HITTING!!!!!!!"

"Sorry!!!"

"What are they doing?" asks Reed.

"They seem to be very happy," says G&W.

"As long as having a fun time, it's fine," says Luigi.

-

The 3 Pokemon are now swimming in the sea, around the shallow area. They had enough of building sand castles, as it is a waste of time. Since the sea is salty, they can easily float and swim around.

Pikachu is swimming around the current and he sees Priscilla's head sticking out of water and calling him. "Can you come here for a moment?"

"What is it?" asks Pikachu as he swims over.

When near, she grabs Pikachu and hugs him against his body. "My bikini top got washed off, so help shield me for the mean time," she explains. She goes over to the bikini top that's floating not far away and puts it, and then lets Pikachu go. "Thanks!"

Luigi, Reed, and G&W come over to the shore where they see Pikachu standing there very still. "What's wrong with you?" asks Luigi.

"Your face is so red," says G&W.

Pikachu begins to nosebleed and says, "I finally understand why male humans find that thing so titillating…"

"Hey guys!" shouts a loud voice. They look up and see Susanna far in the horizon, waving at them.

"What's he doing there?" asks Reed.

Susanna dives into the water, and shortly afterwards, several fish flies up into the sky, and he catches them as they fall back down. "How'd I do?" he shouts.

"Is he a bear…?" asks Luigi strangely.

-

Everyone is starting to starve, so they decide to cook the fish that Susanna caught. Mr. Binko is help cutting the fish while DK serve the fruits. "Mr. Binko sure knows how to chop the fish!" says Peach.

Indeed, Mr. Binko chops at a fast speed and with smooth skills. But suddenly, he chops his finger off and his mouth drops open while the others watch him. Mr. Binko then smiles, picks up the finger, and was about to say something when Luigi and G&W said it for him, "It's just a joke! A fake finger!"

Mr. Binko becomes depressed and sinks into the corner and cries, "You saw through my joke… Boohoo…"

"He doesn't like-a eet if you do not-a fall for his jokes…" Mario tells them two. "Cooperate-a with him."

"Sorry…" they apologize.

"I think I'll go hang myself…" says Mr. Binko, and he pulls out a noose and heads for the nearest palm tree.

"No! Don't do silly things!" shout the others.

Mr. Binko ties it onto the tree and hangs himself, but the noose stretches like elastic. "Haha! I'm just joking!" he laughs jokingly.

"You like to frighten us, don't you…?" asks Samus.

And so, lunch is prepared and they all enjoy the food. "Ocean fish sure tastes great!" says Pichu, eating his fish.

"This crab isn't half bad too," says Samus as she tries to get meat out of a crab leg.

"Fruits are the best!" says DK while munching on banana.

"So how do you think of my fish catching skills?" asks Susanna.

"You could be a fishing expert anytime," says Reed with a mouthful.

After they all ate, Mario suggests that they all take a picture. He adjusts the camera so that it takes a photo by itself after a certain amount of time, and quickly runs to the group standing there.

"I want to stand next to Priscilla!" says Reed.

"I want to!" says Luigi.

"Me too!" says G&W.

So they all make their own poses and smile just as the camera takes a picture.

SNAP

"Eet's done!" says Mario as he goes over to take the camera.

"And now I will song for everyone!" says Jigglypuff.

"NO!!!!!!!" shouts everyone as they quickly tape her mouth.

To make a long story short, they had a great time at the beach, and when they are all tired, they packed their things and drove back home.

-

A few days later…

"The pictures are out-a!" says Mario, coming into his room.

"Show us!" says Luigi.

"I want to know how I look like next to Priscilla!" says G&W.

Mario takes out the picture and they look at it, and all they see is a piece of leaf in the picture. Apparently, the view got blocked by this leaf that was blown pass by the wind just when the camera snapped.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

The longest chapter in this story! I hope you like it!


	15. Jack and Albert

It's SBS time! I got a question from one of the reviewers, and it's as I promised that I will answer in public!

**Yoshizilla: **It seems that Luigi, Yoshi, and Reed are becoming perverts. They're hitting on the girls, except for Peach.  
**Game2002: **It's natural for men to be perverted. I admit I'm one, and I'm sure you're no different.

Not too bad for a start. I hope you ask me more! The more you ask, the more you will learn! Now on with the story!

**Chapter 15: Jack and Albert

* * *

**

Jack and Albert are hidden police detectives who have been trying to find out the location of Mufus the drug smuggler. They received the message that Mufus's girlfriend Jessica lives in the large apartment next to 10 Lives Apartment, which they are currently residing in.

"It's been a long time and there's still no sign of Mufus," complains Jack.

"You must have patience doing this kind of mission," Albert tells him. "Mufus is on our blacklist, so it's not likely for him to show up in broad daylight. We must keep our eyes on the apartment all the time and see if Jessica has any contacts with him."

"Aye, I wonder if we'll ever get this job done. The chief doesn't have much expectation from us; that must be why we're not getting any words from him lately. I miss the good old days where I can stay home most of time and watch Power Rangers: The Mature Version."

"That's a kid's show, and you're still watching it?"

"Unfortunately, you do not know that this version is intended for mature audiences!"

"Makes no difference to me!"

"Hmph! Adults like you will never understand these things!" grumbles Jack, and he takes a bottle from the floor and drinks it.

Albert sees this and shouts to him, "Hey! That's my green tea!"

"So? I'm thirsty; you shouldn't be so stingy."

"Give it back!" Albert smacks Jack on the head and takes it from him.

"Ow! You're such a meanie!"

"Go on and call me whatever you like, and see if I care!"

"Lame police detective who never got a promotion."

On hearing this, Albert's expression changes. "What did you said to me?"

"Be happy that I didn't call you bald gorilla."

"Oh yeah, at least that's nice. Wait a second?! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Albert hurls himself at Jack and the two begin a furious fight.

CRASH! BANG! POW! WHAM!

-

Out at the hall, the others can hear them. "They seem to having a fight in there," says Popo.

"Father and son shouldn't fight," says Captain Falcon. "I'll go in and stop them."

"Right, before they get too far," adds Samus.

CF opens the door and goes inside to see them fighting, and he tries to stop them. "Hold on there! Don't fight!"

After things have settled…

"Hey Jack, I'm sure your joking syndrome should start any second," says Popo.

Jack makes a silly face and says, "Boo boo boo boo boo…"

"So what is going on?" asks CF.

"Albert started it first!" cries Jack. "He called me an immature brat you will never grow!"

"That's cruel!" says Samus.

"And he called me a bald gorilla!" shouts Albert.

"That's even less nice!" says CF. "Even though it's true Albert is bald, but calling him a gorilla is way too far!"

"I don't like it when people call me bald too!" shouts Albert.

"So why are you guys arguing in the first place?" asks Popo.

"I love to watch the matured version of Power Rangers, but he calls it a kid's show!" replies Jack.

"How can he? I watch that show too!" says Samus. "And it's nothing like the previous kiddy version! It has gore and stuff!"

"He drank my favorite drink without permission!" says Albert angrily.

"Oh yeah, it just came to me, Albert," says Popo. "I thought you got a broken arm."

"Oh yeah! I forgot! No wonder it hurts!" says Albert, quickly putting on bandages around his left arm.

"But I thought it was the right arm."

"Oi! Wrong arm!" Albert quickly wraps up the right arm.

Then the door opens and Reed and Susanna come in. "What's going on here?" asks Reed. "It's so noisy."

"Seems like you guys are having a party," says Susanna. "Mind if I join?"

"We're deciding on whether Albert should be renamed Bald or Gorilla," says Popo.

"That's not the topic!" shouts Albert.

Jack suddenly stands up and shouts, "I can't take it anymore! The whole thing is driving me crazy! I'm out of here!"

"10 minutes," Popo says to him.

"I'm going to leave home. Lalalalalala!!!" sings Jack happily before he runs out of the room.

"Jack! Don't do anything silly!" Samus shouts to him.

"Why don't we just combine both names," Reed suggests to Albert. "That way you get Bald Gorilla."

"I said that's not the topic!" shouts back Albert angrily.

-

After some time…

Jack is sitting alone next to a river and with a sad look on his face. He begins to think about the argument that he had with Albert. "Perhaps I was a bit too far that time," he thought. "Maybe I should make up with him again? But what if he doesn't accept it? Maybe I'm not fit to be a police in the first place…"

Meanwhile, Samus, Popo, and Reed are searching all over for him. "Did you see him?" asks Samus.

"I think there's someone at the river," replies Reed. "That must be him!"

Jack then sees a fish in the river. "A fish! Let's see if I can catch it with my bare hands," he says, and he stands up.

Reed sees this and says, "Oh no! He's going to commit suicide by jumping into the river!"

"We must stop him!" gasps Samus.

Reed and Popo quickly run towards Jack. Reed wraps his arms around Jack and shouts, "Don't do it!"

"What?!" cries Jack.

"Jack! Don't do silly things!" shouts Popo. He ran too fast and couldn't stop in time, and rams into Reed and Jack, knocking the both of them into the river.

SPLASH!!!!!!!!

After a while…

"What was that all about?!" asks Jack as he dries his shirt.

"We should be asking you this! You were about to kill yourself!" replies Samus.

"Yeah! Just because your father is a bald gorilla doesn't mean you should kill yourself!" says Reed while drying his shirt too.

"I told you I wasn't trying to kill myself!" says Jack.

"Jack, I think 10 minutes should be up," Popo tells him.

"Mamamia!" says Jack in a hilarious, fake Italian accent.

"Just get over it, Jack," Samus tells him. "There's no use crying over this forever. You should make up with your father some time soon. Come, let's go over to Reed's room and have a drink."

"Why my room?" asks Reed.

-

Room 003

CF, Susanna, and Albert are having a drinking party together. "Ignore him and enjoy yourself for the meantime," CF tells Albert. "He'll forget about it soon enough!"

"Right! Whenever I'm sad, I always drink myself out!" says Susanna. "You'll feel better afterwards if you do the same."

Albert is deep in thought about what happened earlier. "Maybe I was too harsh on Jack. He's still a young man; I should understand his feelings."

"Hey, are you listening to me?" asks Susanna.

"Oh… yes! But sorry; I don't drink alcohol."

"That's not the words of a man!" says CF. "A real man takes alcohol like a F-Zero driver to his car! Even if you don't want to drink, we'll force it down your mouth!" CF grabs and locks Albert in his position and Susanna dumps down a whole bottle of beer down Albert's mouth.

"Drink'em all!" cheers Susanna.

-

Room 001

"I can hear some shouting from Room 003," says Popo.

"They must be having their own drinking party," says Samus.

Then something comes to Jack's head. "I just remembered! Albert doesn't drink alcohol! I wonder how he is coping in there."

-

Back in Room 003…

"Don't misunderstand me!" shouts a totally drunken Albert. "Spying on people isn't my habit, but because of my darn son, I was forced to do this thing!"

"There's nothing worth watching," says CF as he looks into the telescope, and he, too, is drunk.

"I know it's not your fault, but it doesn't give you any excuse for spying on people!" says Susanna, who is both drunk and crying for no reason.

CF then stands up and says out loud, "This is all the son's fault! We should teach the son a lesson! Don't you agree?"

"Yes!" reply the two.

The three men walk out of the room and head for Room 001 and knock on the door violently. Samus opens the door and asks, "What do you guys want?"

"You beat it, woman," says CF rudely. "Where is the son?"

Seeing CF drunk, Popo decides to take advantage of this. He points to his crotch and says, "There is your son!"

CF looks down at his own crotch and shouts to it, "Listen up, son! I have a lot to say to you!"

"Idiot…" mumbles Samus.

Susanna pushes Albert in front of Jack and says to him, "Okay! Your son is here! Hurry up and teach him a lesson!"

Albert takes a deep breath and says to Jack loudly, "Okay, it's about time I tell you this, so you better listen carefully! You are an immature brat who messes up with things! In police ranking, you are actually very low, and because you are my partner, I am not able to promote because of your doings!"

Jack listens to the speech quietly and with nothing to say.

"But that's only what the chief says! I actually find you to be a reliable helper at times, and you have the potential to become a great policeman in the future!"

At hearing this, Jack is surprised, and he says to him, "So that's what you think of me? I have my own things to say to you too! You really are a stingy old man who grumbles and complains over everything! You always act like you're the boss around here! But you are the only person to ever look at me positively, so therefore, I am very thankful to you!" He gets into a salute position. "I always respected you as my commander!"

"…" This was all Albert said, and then he opens his mouth and lets loose a huge barf.

"Eeeew!!!!!" shrieks everyone.

-

That evening…

"Are you feeling better?" Jack asks Albert, who is lying on a bed.

"Better than before," replies Albert. "I really drank too much this time…"

"You said you never drink alcohol."

"But it actually tastes good. It wouldn't be bad to give it a try. Hahahaha!"

And they both laugh happily.

Outside, Popo is listening through the door. "They sure have gotten along well!" He turns around and sees CF and Samus shouting at each other.

"You called an annoying bitch!" shouts Samus.

"When did I? I bet you're making all those up!" shouts back CF.

"Guys, can you stop fighting over this…?" Reed tells them. "Falcon was drunk, so…"

They two turn to him and shout, "You stay out of this!"

-

Meanwhile, somewhere in an unknown place…

King Starman is seen sitting on a throne in a dark room. "The time for my plans has come," he says to himself. "The day this whole planet will fall under the rule of King Starman is at hand!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

This chapter was originally part of a separate story, Smuggler of 10 Lives. In this remake, I have rewritten the whole thing. The last part you see is a lead-up to Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces, so if you haven't read that story, you might want to read it, though it won't have any effect to this story, and you won't miss out anything too, though it did explain how the Smashers got the Holy Weapons in the first place.

So to put it short, I have changed the history during the stay in 10 Lives Apartment. Look below:

Originally  
Mufus works for the mafia organization Star Gang, where King Starman is the leader.  
Remake  
Mufus works for a different organization and King Starman has nothing to do with it.

Originally  
The incident where the Smashers found out about Jack and Albert's identity took place before the war against King Starman.  
Remake  
This incident **WILL **now take place after the war of King Starman.

So in summary: Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces originally took place after Times in 10 Lives Apartment, but in this remake, I changed it to taking place in between chapter 15 and 16 of this story. I hope you understand; I tried my best to explain it already. And I hope you're fine with this change also.


	16. Frightening Experience

Remember, this chapter takes place after the events of Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces, assuming that you have read it already.

**Chapter 16: Frightening Experience

* * *

**

Peach is at home cooking up a dinner that is more splendid than before when she hears Pichu calling her. "Peach! Come watch this show! It's hilarious!" he says.

Peach goes over to the small living room and sees the 3 Pokemon watching Eagleland's Funniest Home Videos. The show is so funny that they all fall the floor and laugh while rolling around.

"Boy! That was plain hilarious!" says Peach, trying to grab her breath after laughing so hard.

"Me have no see funny thing very long time!" says Jigglypuff.

"Anyway, I need to prepare dinner. Today's dinner will be special, as Samus is earning her salary today!"

"Really?" asks Pichu.

"How about the others?" asks Pikachu. "Are they getting the same treat as us?"

"It's only for us; the others can just eat the leftovers," replies Peach.

-

Samus is returning from the mechanics workshop (she works as an engineer there). "Boy, what a hard day…" she says with a sigh. "But it's worth it; the money I've earned sure is quite an amount!"

She walks pass a movie theater and stops by to look at the movie posters. "It's been a while since I came to the movies," she thought. "There is still enough time before dinner, so I'll just select a short movie to watch. What should I watch? Hairy Potter: Ordering a Phoenix, Titanic 2: The Ghost Ship, Celsius 9/11, Privates of the Caribbean, Daytime in the Museum, or Ultimate Smash Adventure?"

Unfortunately, all those movies are either full or takes too long, and the only movie left to watch is…

"The Mother and Son Who Killed Their Father…" says Samus. "It's going to play about right now and is only an hour long. Doesn't hurt to give it a try." So she pays for the movie ticket and steps in.

**Note: The following part will be the movie and it will be written down in script format. If you are against script format, please leave quietly. Thank you and enjoy the movie.**

-

The father returns home from work.

Father: I'm home.

Mother and son: Welcome home!

Father: Boy, am I tired!

Son: I'll give you massage, dad!

Mother: I've prepared your favorite food!

The father coughs.

Father: I feel sick.

The mother offers him medicine.

Mother: Take these and you'll feel better!

The father takes the medicine, but then suffers greatly

Father: Ugh! I'm feeling so painful! Did you give me poison?

Mother: So you found out? Well, it is time for you to go to the other world.

Son: Please rest in peace, dad.

The son got a knife and kills the father.

Mother: Great job! Now we shall take his properties and run off, and we'll be rich!

Son: Nobody will ever know that we did this! Hahahahahaha!

-

Samus steps out from the movie theater and heads home. "What a violent and pointless film…" she mumbles. "No wonder there was only a few people in the theater. Waste of money…"

She finally got back to 10 Lives Apartment and goes into her room. "I'm home."

The 3 Pokemon immediately welcomes her. "Welcome back!"

"Samus! You're back at last!" says Peach. "I've prepared your favorite food!"

"I'll give you a massage!" says Pichu.

"You guys are so nice to me," says Samus, but in her mind, she is thinking, "Why does this scene look so familiar…?" Suddenly, she feels a bit dizzy and coughs. "I think working at that place all day must've made me a bit weak."

"Are you not feeling well?" asks Peach. "Have some medicine." She hands her medicine and Samus takes it.

"This just looks like the movie…" Samus thought. "But surely they're not going to kill me, right? We're friends after all."

Then Peach begins to think about the hilarious show that she saw in the beginning of the chapter, and begins to giggle at the thought of it. It was way too funny to not laugh about that thing.

This was when Samus just swallowed the medicine. "Uh? She's laughing? Did she really give me poison?!" Then she got a headache. "Ugh… I'm feeling really weak… She did give me poison after all…"

"Oh? Are you all right?" asks Peach, seeing her rather pale. "Let me take your temperature." As she goes towards her to touch her forward, Peach accidentally trips and falls towards Samus, pushing her to the floor and with both hands landing on her neck.

"Oh no! She's trying to strangle me!" Samus screams inside her mind. "They really plan to kill me!"

Just then, the door opens and Zelda comes in, holding a vegetable knife in her hand. "Peach, here's the new vegetable knife you told me to buy," she says.

Samus sees this and assumes that they plan to kill her brutally, and lets out a scream, "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And she faints.

"What's wrong…?" asks Pikachu.

-

After a while…

Samus is lying on her sleeping mattress with a cold bag on her head. "You shouldn't have watched that scary movie," Peach tells her.

"Right, and we would never kill you!" says Pikachu.

"And you just got a fever after a long day work at that hot place," Zelda tells her.

"I guess so…" says Samus weakly.

"All right; take a rest first and you can eat after you're feeling much better," Peach tells her.

Samus quietly drifts to sleep and thinks in her mind, "My friends are very caring. No way would they want to kill me."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

That was short, but I'm sure you found it really funny.

BTW, you should give Nintendogeek's Ultimate Smash Adventure a try in case you haven't yet.


	17. Mr Binko

I think it's safe to conclude that Nintendogeek would be the only person reviewing my story. The others who reviewed for the earlier chapters seem to have either lost interest in this story or don't know about it.

**Chapter 17: Mr. Binko's True Identity

* * *

**

At the park…

Blackman is speaking to a cell phone. "You read me? Yes, I see you. Good. Deploy it at once."

Then a large helicopter shows up in the sky above the park, frightening everyone around there. Several ogres dressed in tuxedos emerge from the hatch and parachute down, and the bottom of the helicopter opens and a horse is lowered down on a harness.

-

One normal day…

"Peach, where'd those gold medals go?" Pichu asks Peach.

"I threw them away when the trash truck came," says Peach.

"Hey!"

"You should've put them in a proper place instead of throwing your toys around. You deserve it."

Pichu puffs his cheek in anger and walks away, "Hmph! You don't know anything! Oh well, I'm not a big fan of those kinds of things anyway."

-

Roy is in his room listening to MP3 while reading a book when there was a knock at the door.

"Go open it, Roy," Link says to him. "I'm busy polishing my sword."

Roy goes to the door and opens it, and he sees Mr. Binko, dressed in royal costume, standing out there. "Hi, Mr. Binko! Are you going to a costume party?"

"Come with me, Roy," says Mr. Binko. Immediately, two ogres in fine clothes show up and lay a red carpet in front of the door and lead Roy out. "We must get you dressed up first."

"Um… What is the meaning of this?" asks Roy.

"Today is the day I tell everyone the secret I have always been hiding and also to propose an engagement to Ms. Lump."

"What?"

-

At the park… Yes, that same park.

Lilina and Ms. Lump are sitting on a random bench. "What?! Mr. Binko proposed a wedding to you already?" asks Lilina with surprise.

"Yes, but I don't know how to reply to him," replies Ms. Lump. "He said it so suddenly! He said he's going to ask me again today."

Then Mr. Binko shows up, riding on the horse that was lowered from the helicopter. "I am here, my love!" he says.

"Uh… What is that way of dressing…?" asks Ms. Lump.

"And you too, Roy," asks Lilina.

Roy, too, is dressed in the type of clothes similar to that of Mr. Binko's. "Don't ask me…"

Mr. Binko clears his throat and begins speaking, "I am here to tell you that I have been hiding my true identity to everyone this whole time. I am in fact the prince of Monstry." One of his servants hands him a book, and he hands it over to Ms. Lump. "This is the photo album of me as a prince back in my country as proof."

Ms. Lump, Lilina, and Roy look through the photo album. "He's right! He really is the royal prince of Monstry!" exclaims Lilina.

"Am I surprised!" says Ms. Lump.

"That means if you marry Mr. Binko, you will become the next queen!" Roy says to her.

"I haven't thought of that!"

"Let me ask you again, my love," Mr. Binko says to her. "Will you accept my proposal and marry me?"

"Um… Please give me time to decide," says Ms. Lump, and then she runs off.

"She can't take this reality so fast," says Lilina. "Give her time to decide first."

"I will wait for her reply, no matter how long it takes," says Mr. Binko.

-

Ms. Lump is now wandering around the street, thinking over all that happened. If she marries Mr. Binko, then she will move to Monstry and become part of the royal family. The idea seems good to her, and smiles happily about it, resulting in strange looks from passersby. "What with this ugly dude…?" asks Pokey strangely.

Then Ms. Lump sees a particular poster on the wall, and looks at it for a long time.

-

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" asks Roy.

"She will come," says Mr. Binko. "I believe her."

Then they hear they sound of engine, so they look up at the source and see a large plane coming nearer to the ground. "It's the king's personal airplane!" gasps Blackman.

"Father!" gasps Mr. Binko.

After the plane landed, the hatch opens and a slide and emerges, and a large frightening green-skinned monster with a pair of horns on his head and wearing royal clothes slides down from there and approaches Mr. Binko. "Father…" says Mr. Binko while trembling in fear.

"Son!" roars the king loudly. "You better get ready for this!" He lifts up his fist and seems like he's going to hit him, but then he opens his fingers and flowers pop out. "Just kidding!"

"Phew, I thought the king was going to hit Mr. Binko," says Lilina.

"His father is just like him, always joking around," says Roy.

The king goes over to a bench and sits on it and says, "I demand an explanation for everything! Blackman, what is the meaning of this? I sent you to retrieve my son, but instead, you assisted in what he is doing!"

Blackman bows down before the king and says, "Forgive me, my lord!"

Mr. Binko gets in between them and says, "Don't blame him, father! Blackman has nothing to do with this! I am responsible for everything!"

"And me too!" adds Roy.

"Please, don't get yourself into this…" Lilina says to him.

"But I did help him find a wife after all."

"The rule of my country states that the heir to the throne shall have his wife chosen by his parents!" says the king.

"Father! Please let me do what I want for once!" Mr. Binko tells him. "I have my own freedom to choose! Is not our country a democratic country where people have the right to do what they want?"

"I guess you're right. So anyway," continues the king, "have you found the woman you wanted to marry?"

"I have, father," replies Mr. Binko. "And I'm sure you'll like her too."

"Bah! Why would I like the girl that you found? Surely she isn't what we Monstrians define as beautiful!"

Then Ms. Lump shows up at the park to meet them again. "There she is!" says Mr. Binko.

Upon seeing the dragon, the king shoots up from the bench and exclaims, "WOW!!!!!! THAT'S THE HOTTEST WOMAN I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!"

"And you said you wouldn't like her…" says Roy.

"What is your answer, my love?" Mr. Binko asks her.

"Um… I want to tell you that I cannot marry you," replies Ms. Lump sadly.

Upon hearing this, Mr. Binko is greatly shocked. "WHAT?!" And for dramatic special effects, the word WHAT appears behind him. Mr. Binko turns around and sees Roy standing there with a sign in his hand, and the sign writes _WHAT_.

Mr. Binko turns back to Ms. Lump and asks her, "Why do you not want to marry me?"

"Because I have a dream," she answers. "And that is to… become a wrestler!"

"WHAT?!" Then Mr. Binko turns around to see the king holding a sign that writes _WHAT_, adding dramatic special effects.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Lump did say that she always wanted to be a professional wrestler," says Lilina.

"Being a wrestler has been my long time dream, Binko," Ms. Lump explains to him. "Even though I do love you, I just cannot let go of my dream."

"So do I," says Mr. Binko. "I love you with all my heart and no way will I let you go just like this! I will challenge you to a wrestling match! If I am able to withstand your attacks for one minute, then you must marry me!"

"So you mean if I can defeat you within one minute, I can go on with my dream of being a professional wrestler, eh? I accept your challenge!"

To make a long story short, they begin their wrestling match. Ms. Lump is really strong; she is able to trash and beat up Mr. Binko badly.

CRASH! POW! BANG!

"Incredible! Ms. Lump didn't even use her full power and yet she is gaining the upper hand!" says Lilina.

"Is Mr. Binko that weak?!" gasps Roy.

"That is the only weakness of my son," explains the king. "He lacks physical strength."

"But he looks like he can lift up a boulder!"

"Do not judge people by their outward appearances."

Despite getting beaten up badly, Mr. Binko got back up again and again. "I will not give up so easily!" he says.

"Looks like I have no choice but to take you down with my ultimate technique," says Ms. Lump. "HIYA!!!!!" She charges forward with arms stretched out and impacts with Mr. Binko really hard, pushing and crushing him into the ground and creating a violent tremor that knocked everyone to his or her feet.

And so, Mr. Binko is knocked down in 58 seconds and did not wake up for several minutes after that. To put it simple: He lost.

"You win, my love…" says Mr. Binko sadly. "I wish you luck in becoming a great wrestler."

"If only I was born in your country…" says Ms. Lump while crying sadly.

"Let us give each other the final sign of love before we depart from each others lives."

They stick their fingers into each others nose and then hug and weep sadly. "So sad…" says Lilina as tears begin to flow down from her eyes.

"Looks like they aren't meant to be with each other in the end," says Roy, who is also sad.

And so, Ms. Lump and Lilina walked away into the sunset. This would be the last time these two couples would ever see each other again.

"I have decided, father," Mr. Binko says to the king. "I will go back to my country and marry the woman you assigned me to."

Instead of nodding, the king says to him, "That is not the way my son should act! If you truly have your own dreams and decisions, then do not come back home until you accomplished it! Go on and search for your true love and let me know the good news after you found one."

Mr. Binko is shocked and at the same time happy to hear this. "Thank you very much, father! I will try my best to find the best bride ever!"

As the king turns to return to his personal plane, he speaks to Blackman. "Blackman, take care of my son."

"Yes, your majesty!" says Blackman, bowing down before him.

"Oh, one more thing." The king turns to Roy. "You have done well in helping my son. What prize would you want?"

"If you say so…" says Roy with a smile.

-

And so, Mr. Binko told the residents of 10 Lives Apartment everything, and then he packed his things and left for his journey to find a suitable wife.

"I still find it hard to believe that Mr. Binko is a prince!" says Bowser. "If only I had known this, I would've bribed him for some goodies."

"Don't be so greedy, would you?" Ganondorf tells him.

"And you were greedier than me before…"

"That's before."

"Actually, I knew he was a prince in the first place," says Mewtwo. "It's just he wanted to keep it a secret, so I didn't tell anyone about it either."

"You should have…"

-

Room 004

"Ugh… What a disappointment…" grumbles Roy while flipping through a book.

"What's wrong?" Marth asks him.

"I asked the king for their country's playboy book, and it wasn't what I expected it to be!" Roy shows him the book and it features several really ugly female monsters making sexy poses and stuff.

"You know that their country define the term beautiful differently, don't you? You may not find it pleasing to the eyes, but they do."

-

Room 007

Zelda walks up to Peach and says to her, "You know, I was thinking that if Mr. Binko is a prince…"

"Yeah?" asks Peach.

"Then wouldn't that mean… the gold medals that he gave us are actually… real?"

"Now that you said it, I think you're right! They must be real gold!" says Peach, but then a look of horror takes over her face, and she screams, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"I THREW ALL THOSE GOLD MEDALS AWAY INTO THE TRASH TRUCK!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!"

Pichu is sitting at the side with some sort of a bored face. "Sucks to be you."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

And so, Mr. Binko moved out from the apartment, but this will not be the last time we see him.


	18. Goodbye, Priscilla

**Chapter 18: Goodbye, Priscilla

* * *

**

Jigglypuff is heading back home after setting up her own concert at the city, only to get everyone snoozing on the street.

As she heads home, she sees a familiar person standing at the side of river putting up an act or something. "Priscilla!" she says, and she goes over to her. "Priscilla, what you do?"

"Oh hi, Jigglypuff," says the shy girl. "I'm practicing for my act. The final test for people who want to become actors in the future is coming in a few days, so I have to practice my acting skills."

"Why you act here?"

Priscilla faces the shining river (due to the sun's reflection) and replies, "I sometimes come here to practice my acts, and also to relieve myself. I would always pretend that the grass I'm standing on is the stage and the river is the audience and the sun is the stage light shining down on me. This way, I can feel like I'm acting in a real show. This is how I build up my confident."

"You very creative!"

"Thanks! I think we should be going home now."

-

A couple of days later…

Peach enters Room 009 with Jigglypuff and says to the only people in there—Luigi, G&W, and Reed. "Guys, Priscilla needs your help on practicing for the final test tomorrow."

"Why?" asks Luigi.

"She needs someone else to be second actor so she can get things done easily."

"But we're busy!" says G&W.

"Right! I'm a college student and I don't have time to help her."

"But you graduate already!" Jigglypuff tells him.

"Anyway, just tell her we don't have time," says Luigi. "Tell her to find someone else."

"Right! Are we the only people left here that we must her?" asks G&W.

"I think you're right," says Peach. "Oh well, if you don't want to, I'll tell her."

Then the door opens and Priscilla, with a makeup that makes her several times more beautiful, comes in. "I'm here."

Peach was about to tell her that the men doesn't want to when the three of them hop forward and shout, "WE'LL PRACTICE WITH HER!!!!"

"That's good! Let's try each of you one by one," says Priscilla. "You come first, Mr. Game and Watch." She hands him a script book.

G&W reads the title on the cover page. "Love is Like a Pie. Odd title…"

"You'll play the boyfriend," Priscilla tells him. "Just read your part whenever it's your turn. And try to put some actions into it too if you can."

"Okay."

So they begin the act. Priscilla begins by asking in a sad tone, "Why, my love? Why do you no longer love me?"

"Because you like cherry pies more than chicken pie," reads G&W. "I cannot bring myself to love you if you don't like chicken pie."

"What an odd script…" says Luigi.

"I agree…" says Reed.

"What kind of an act is that…?" asks Peach strangely.

"Funny show," says Jigglypuff.

"But cherry pie is also very good!" says Priscilla both with skill and emotions so real that one might think she isn't acting. "I still love you, but I just cannot bring myself to no longer eat cherry pie!" And she runs to G&W and wraps her arms around him. "Please don't leave me!"

"Why would I want to leave you, my love?" replies G&W. "I will never leave your side!" And he embraces back.

"Cut, cut, cut!" shouts Luigi. "That's not in the script! You're supposed to say, 'Get away from me and never let me see you again!' after this!"

"I'm sorry; her acting is so real that I suddenly forgot that we are supposed to be acting!" says G&W.

"Watch, Jigglypuff," Peach tells her. "That is the true nature of men."

"Really?" Jigglypuff replies curiously.

"I'll show you how it's done!" says Luigi, pushing G&W away. "Let's get started!"

And they restart the act again. "Why, my love? Why do you no longer love me?" asks Priscilla.

Luigi looks at her eyes and the emotion on her face. The eyes are sparking so beautifully and the emotion is so real that one would never think she's acting. "What are you talking about?" asks Luigi. He takes hold of her hand and his face becomes like the typical really handsome anime male. You know those kinds of face in girls' manga. Yes, he has that face currently. "I will love you forever and never leave your side."

"And you said you could act better than me!" G&W shouts at him angrily.

"Um… I can't restrain myself! Her makeup is so beautiful that it made me fall in love with her!" cries Luigi. "Tell her to get rid of that make-up!"

In the end, Priscilla wasn't able to get any practices at all.

-

On the day of the practice and in a theater…

Priscilla is repeating the same act with some other guy who is told to play the boyfriend. While they are acting, several judges sit at the table and evaluate them. A judge with long hair and eyeglasses keeps his eyes on Priscilla throughout the whole act. "That girl sure is talented," he said in his mind. "She talks like she really loves cherry pie more than the boyfriend. Her acting is so real too. It's like she's the kind of actor that is only born once in a hundred years. Surely, she is the one I am looking for."

After the act has ended, the judges begin their evaluations. "Let us have the judge with long hair and eyeglasses speak out his evaluation first," says one of the judges.

The judge with long hair and eyeglasses stood up, clears his throat, and begins speaking, "Priscilla, I am sorry that tell you that you have disappointed me." Priscilla is shocked at hearing this. "Your acting is very real and good, but the problem with you is that you rely too much on your makeup. You are only able to act well if you change your looks, but what if there is a time when you are unable to put on makeup and must still act? That is your biggest downside. Therefore, you have not passed this test."

-

Priscilla leaves the theater sadly, as she did not pass the test. The judge with long hair and eyeglasses watches her from the exit door. "Priscilla, you have the quality to become a good actress," he said in his mind. "Someday you will become one for sure."

-

Priscilla goes over to the river that she usually goes to and sits there alone sadly. Then Peach, Luigi, G&W, Jigglypuff, and Reed show up besides her. "What happened?" asks Peach.

"You failed the test, right?" asks Reed.

"We were just passing by when we saw you here," says Luigi.

"I feel bad for you too," says G&W.

"Be happy! Come eat together at restaurant!" Jigglypuff tells her.

"Thank you very much," says Priscilla as she begins to weep happily. In her mind, she is saying, "You guys came on purpose to comfort me. Your acting is so awful that I saw through it instantly."

-

A week after this…

The judge with long hair and eyeglasses goes over to 10 Lives Apartment. "So Priscilla lives there, right?" he wonders. He goes up to the second floor and sees DK coming out, so he asks him, "Do you know where Priscilla lives?"

"Oh, the nearest pizza store is Caesar's Pizza Palace," replies DK. "Just go straight from here and turn right at the fork in the road and you should see it."

"No, I'm asking if you know where Priscilla lives."

"Trust me, just turn right there and you'll see it!" says DK again. "I'm going out for some business, so I hope you find it!" And he left.

"Hmmm… Not much help from asking a hearing-impaired ape," thought the judge with long hair and eyeglasses. Then he sees Young Link coming out from his room, so he asks him, "Kid, do you know where Priscilla lives?"

YL sees the judge with long hair and eyeglasses and thought to himself, "He looks like the kind of person who might cause trouble… Just look at his hair! Why would he want to meet Priscilla? I'll just pretend I don't know her." So he tells him, "I don't know who you're talking about. I'm sorry; I'm in a hurry." And he runs off.

"Obviously he knew where she is," says the judge with long hair and eyeglasses. "That acting is so poor and fake." He looks around the hallway and examines the walls. "This looks like a good place for filming a horror movie." He taps the wall and a piece of it falls down. "Oops!" He quickly picks it up and places it back, but unfortunately, Jigglypuff saw it. "Um… Will you keep it a secret?"

"Okay, but you must do me a thing," she says.

"What?"

"Listen my song!"

"Then let's go to a place where we won't disturb anyone," says to judge. "And also, do you know where Priscilla is?"

"You hear my song and I tell you."

"Then let's go."

So Jigglypuff and the judge with long hair and eyeglasses leave the place. Shortly after they're gone, Bowser steps out from the room and sees that same piece of wall falling apart again. "What the?! I must put it back!" he gasps. He runs to the piece and places it back, but unfortunately, the landlady was just coming up and saw it.

"Hey you!" she shouts.

"No! I didn't do it!" swears Bowser.

-

Priscilla is like always, practicing her acting by the river. Jigglypuff and the judge with long hair and eyeglasses approach her. "The judge with long hair and eyeglasses! It's a surprise to see you here!" she says. "What are those marker drawings on your face?"

"That's not important," says the judge with long hair and eyeglasses while wiping the drawings off his face using a hankerchief. "I am here to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"There is a new movie in production entitled Hill of the Cattle Rump, and we are short on actors. Therefore, I have decided that you shall have a part in that movie, and you will play the main female character."

Upon hearing this, Priscilla is greatly shocked. "What?! You're not kidding me, are you?"

"I have decided that there are no other actresses better than you, so it is decided. You shall move to the theater dormitory and live there from now on. We will begin filming 2 days from now."

-

The next day…

Priscilla had just finished packing her luggage and is ready to leave. "I think I'll leave quietly and without telling anyone," she thought. "I don't like sad partings." She opens the door and steps out, and is immediately greeted by the Smashers, Reed, Susanna, Jack and Albert, and the landlady, who are all standing out in the hallway.

"Farewell, Priscilla!" says Mario.

"I won't forget you!" says Luigi while crying.

"Take care!" says Fox.

"Best of luck!" Falco tells her.

"Don't cry if you miss us," says G&W while weeping tears.

"Take good care of yourself!" Dr. Mario says to her.

"I hope that you have a good time!" says Peach.

"We'll miss you!" says Zelda.

"Have fun at the filming!" says Samus.

"Good-bye!" say Pikachu and Pichu.

"I will miss you!" says Jigglypuff while crying.

"See you again, Sister Priscilla!" says Young Link.

"I hope to see you in the movie when it's out!" says Ness.

"We will always keep in touch with you!" say the Ice Climbers.

"If anyone threatens you, I will flatten him!" Bowser tells her.

"Good-bye!" says DK while waving his hand.

"Have a good time over there," Ganondorf says to her.

"We will meet again in the future for sure," Mewtwo assures her.

"Take care!" says Link.

"Don't get yourself into trouble," says Captain Falcon.

"I hope that you do well in the filming," Marth tells her.

"It was nice to have you living among us," says Roy. "I'm sure we'll meet again!"

"We'll never forget about you!" says Reed.

"Do your best and act like how you always do!" Susanna tells her.

"Have a safe trip!" Jack and Albert say to her.

"Be sure to visit us again," says the landlady.

Priscilla begins to cry with tears of happiness at seeing that all her friends care for her deeply. After the tearful farewell, Priscilla leaves the apartment, but takes one last look at it. "I will never forget you all. You are the only real friends I've ever had. Thank you very much, Smashers and everyone else. Good-bye…"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

And so, Priscilla moves out from the apartment to carry on her dream to become an actress. Let's hope her good luck…

The next chapter is perhaps what everyone is waiting for so long…


	19. Mufus

Finally what everyone is waiting for…

**Chapter 19: Mufus the Drug Smuggler

* * *

**

A few weeks have passed…

Jack is in his room acting like a madman and making odd sounds. "BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! BURP!!!!!!"

"What are you doing?" Albert asks him.

"I'm practicing for the joking syndrome that happens every ten minutes," he replies.

"You don't have to do it if you're not in front of the others."

"How about you? You're always putting on those bandages on your arm when you don't have a broken arm."

"It actually feels quite comfortable."

"You're weirder than me…" Jack goes over to the binocular placed near the window and examines the condominium on the other side. "Speaking of our mission, Mufus hasn't even showed up yet."

"Surely he will not leave his girlfriend Jessica alone and run off," Albert tells him. "I'm sure he is aware of the police keeping an eye on him, so no way would he show up in broad daylight. We must keep an eye on his girlfriend's actions and see if she has any contacts with him. That is the only way we can find him."

"I just remembered… I've never seen Mufus in my life yet. I'm told to go on a mission to catch this bad guy without even knowing what he looks like!"

"Here's a picture of him." Albert hands him a photograph. It shows a picture of a man with neat, brown hair and really thick eyebrows that makes Rock Lee (from Naruto) jealous. "He's very easy to recognize, especially those eyebrows."

"I'm sure I'll know him when I saw him," says Jack.

-

Meanwhile, a beautiful long-haired blond girl is walking out on the street, dragging along a suitcase that has wheels. Suddenly, the wheels broke apart. "Now I'll have a hard time with this…" she thought.

It is at this moment Jigglypuff shows up from nowhere and comes to her. "You in trouble? Let me help!" she says.

"That would be nice!" says the girl.

So Jigglypuff helps carry the other side of the suitcase and together they walk to the condominium that is next to 10 Lives Apartment.

"Thank you very much," says the girl. "You're a very unique Pokemon! There's not much Pokemon who can speak human language!"

"This is nothing!" says Jigglypuff

"By the way, my name is Jessica. Would you like to come into my house and have some snacks? It's a reward for helping me out!"

"Okay!"

-

Back in Room 003…

"Jessica is entering her room!" says Jack, spying to the other side using the binocular. "And there's someone coming in with her!"

"What!? Could it be Mufus?!" asks Albert.

Then the 'someone' turns out to be Jigglypuff, and she appears at the window and waves to the two. Jack and Albert see her and fall over onto the floor—anime style. "What on earth is that balloon Pokemon doing there…?" asks Jack.

"She's one of the Smashers, right?" asks Albert.

-

On the other side…

"Who are you waving to?" Jessica asks Jigglypuff.

"My neighbor!" replies Jigglypuff. "Their habit is spying people."

"How bad!" Jessica quickly closes the curtains of the window.

-

"Ugh… She closed the curtains…" cries Albert. "Now we'll never know what's going on there."

"That puffball must've told her that our habit is spying on people…" says Jack.

And so, Jigglypuff spent most of her time chatting happily with Jessica.

-

That evening…

Jigglypuff walks back to her apartment. "I feel good!" she says. Just when she is about to enter her room, Jack and Albert pop out from behind their door and look at her with a scary-looking smile on the face.

"Jigglypuff, oh come here…" they say in a rather spooky voice.

"No thanks…" she replies.

"We got snacks for you! Just come in!" says Albert, and he drags her in.

-

Inside…

"So what did you talk about with that girl?" Albert asks Jigglypuff, who is munching on their snacks they offered her.

"I talk with her about happy life!" she replies.

"Anything else?"

"I also talk boyfriend."

"That's the one! What did she say?" asks Jack.

"I ask how many boyfriend people can have, and she answer one."

Jack and Albert slap their forehead in defeat on hearing this. After that, Jigglypuff goes back to her room. "And we learned nothing…" growls Albert.

"She even ate most of our snacks…" grumbles Jack.

-

That night, Jessica is doing housework in her room. Unknown to her, a man with long, brown hair and really thick eyebrows, and also wearing sunglasses, is watching her from the street. "Jessica," the man thought. "You still haven't change. I hope you still haven't given up hope on waiting for me, your love one Mufus."

-

The next morning…

Mufus is still standing at the same street (he slept there last night) and keeping an eye on the condominium. "How can I get near Jessica?" he wonders. "Surely the police are somewhere watching me. They might be even spying on her! I must plan carefully."

Then he sees Jessica coming out from the condominium. "She's here!" he thought. "But I can't just go to her! I'll do this instead." He writes a letter and folds it into a paper plane and then throws it at her. Unfortunately, the wind blew the paper plane off course and it flies off in a random direction. "Oh no!" Mufus goes after the paper plane, trying to catch it. The plane eventually landed on top of Jigglypuff's head.

She picks up the plane and asks, "Who plane is this?"

Mufus goes up to her and asks for the paper plane, but Jigglypuff got suspicious and asks, "Why adult want paper plane?"

"I cannot let her know that it's actually a letter," Mufus thought. "Um… I just want it, okay?" he says to her.

"You strange; adult no play with paper plane, but you play with it," says Jigglypuff. "I can give you, but you do what I say."

"What do I have to do?"

"Listen to my song."

"Jigglypuff are Pokemon who can put people to sleep with their songs!" Mufus thought. "I don't want to fall asleep right now!" He quickly thinks up of something to say to her. "I have a better idea! I'll play any game with you until you're satisfied, okay?"

Jigglypuff thinks over this and then agrees to play with him.

-

"I'm going out to buy lunch," says Jack.

"Be sure to keep on eye on Mufus," Albert reminds him.

-

Jack walks out of the apartment and walks by the park, and he sees Jigglypuff and Mufus playing Red Light Green Light. You know the game where one person will say red light or green light and the other players have to stop or run according to what they hear. I'm sure you played this when you were a child.

"Ah, it brings back memories," says Jack. "I played that a lot when I was a kid." He goes over to them and asks Jigglypuff. "Can I join the fun?"

"Okay!" she replies.

"And who is he?" asks Jack, pointing to Mufus.

"Random dude."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Jack says to Mufus.

"Nice to meet you too!" says Mufus.

And so they three play the game together for a long time.

"Oh no! I almost forgot I'm going to buy lunch! I have to go now!" says Jack, and he runs off.

"See you again!" says Jigglypuff, waving good-bye to him.

"I've never played so happily before in my life," thought Mufus. "Come to think of it, my whole life is shrouded in darkness ever since I joined the mafia organization. Sometimes I wonder if I should quit or not."

Jigglypuff turns to him and hands him the paper plane. "Here you go."

"Thanks!"

After that, Jigglypuff runs off home. Mufus takes a sigh and says to himself, "Guess I'll try tomorrow."

-

The next day…

Mufus is at the same spot, looking at the condominium again. "I must try to meet up with Jessica this time!" he says to himself.

"What you doing here?" asks a voice.

"Whoa!" Mufus jumps back in shock, but sees that it's only Jigglypuff. "You again?"

"You again? Why you stand here?" she asks. "I see you make funny action."

"Um… I'm learning how to dance…"

"I see… You bad dancer? You practice more and you become good dancer."

"Yeah, yeah… Go on and play with your friends."

Then Jigglypuff runs off like a little kid afterwards. "Phew… Got rid of her…" says Mufus. Then he sees Jessica coming out of the condominium again. "It's her! This is my chance!" He rolls a letter into a ball and throws it at her.

Just when the paper ball is about to hit her, Jigglypuff jumps into the air behind Jessica, and the paper ball bounces off her. "Hi, Jessica!" she says to the girl.

"Oh hi again!" says Jessica. "I'm going for a walk. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"Okay!"

"You jerk! Stay away from her!" Mufus shouts in his mind. "How can I get near my girlfriend this way?!" Suddenly, a hand touches his shoulder from behind, shocking him greatly. "EEKS!"

"It's me!" says Jack, who was the one who patted him on the shoulder. "Remember, the guy who played Red Light Green Light with you and Jigglypuff yesterday?"

"Oh, it's you."

And the two of them begin walking and chatting around, and also stopping to buy some snacks. Soon, they stop at a park bench to rest. "So you are wondering whether you should quit your current job or not, right?" Jack asks him.

"Yeah, but I fear I won't have any future after leaving this job," says Mufus, trying not to spill the beans that he is a drug smuggler. And as you can tell, Jack must be really dumb to not know that he is speaking to Mufus, despite those obvious thick eyebrows.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you can have a good future ahead of you!" Jack assures him. "Trust in yourself and you'll succeed!"

"Thanks!"

Unknown to them, a mysterious person is watching them from behind a tree.

-

In a secret hideout…

"So you say Mufus wants to quit, eh? Well, if that's the case, we shall kill him!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

This case is coming to a climax soon, and the day the Smashers move back to their mansion is not far off too. In other words, the story is coming to an end. Hope you look forward to it!


	20. The Assassin

This is where things start to heat up and get wild.

**Chapter 20: The Assassin

* * *

**

The next day…

"Mufus is still nowhere to be seen," Jack tells Albert.

"But I am sure that he is around here," says Albert.

"What makes you so sure?"

"The instinct that I have from being a policeman for so many years."

"But your instinct never helped in winning the lottery."

"That's another thing…" Albert then goes looks out the window using the binocular and sees Jessica leaving the room. "She's going out, perhaps to meet Mufus! Follow her!"

"I will!" And Jack quickly leaves the room.

-

Outside, Mufus is standing in the same spot where he had been watching Jessica. "There she is!" he thought to himself when Jessica came out from the apartment. "How can I go near her?"

Then Jigglypuff runs down from the apartment and goes up to Jessica. "Hello!"

"Hi again! I'm going to the market."

"Me too! I go buy sticker for my microphone."

"Let's go together then!"

"You! Stay away from my girl!" Mufus shouts in his mind. "That does it! I'm going to follow Jessica in secret to the market." After they went a few distances away, Mufus got out from his hiding spot and goes after them, but runs into Jack. "Oh hi!"

"Hi again!" says Jack. "I'm going shopping, so let's part ways!"

"Okay!"

So the two of them went in the same direction Jessica went. "Um, it seems we're going to the same place," says Jack.

"Yeah, I'm going to the market to buy… a turnip!" says Mufus, trying to make an excuse.

"I'm going to buy a… mop!"

-

At the supermarket…

"What you buy?" Jigglypuff asks Jessica.

"Dinner," she replies.

Meanwhile, Jack and Mufus are at the entrance. "So see ya!" Jack says to him, and then goes his own direction.

"Hope you find your mop!" Mufus says to him, and then goes for Jessica. "Now how do I get in contact with her?"

"You again!" says Jigglypuff.

"Oh you! It must be fate that we always meet together!" says Mufus.

"What you do here?"

"I'm just here to buy a turnip!" says Mufus, picking a turnip from the vegetable cabinet. "Your friend is waiting for you, so you better go meet her."

As Jigglypuff turns to leave, Mufus quickly and secretly tapes a letter onto her back, and for some reason, Jigglypuff didn't felt anything. "That should do," he thought.

Jigglypuff goes to Jessica and asks her, "I no find stickers."

"I believe it's over there," she replies, pointing in the direction where she thinks the stickers are.

"Okay." Jigglypuff turns around to leave, and that's when Jessica notices the letter taped onto her back.

"That letter?!" she gasps, and she takes the letter off Jigglypuff's back without her knowing. "Surely this is Mufus's handwriting! It's as ugly as ever!"

The letter reads, "_Jessica, be sure to contact me. Tel: 000-0007._"

Jack is standing a few yards away from her and noticed her sudden change of expression. "Uh? Her expression changed!" he thought. "And the paper on her hand…"

-

Back at 10 Lives Apartment…

"What on earth did you buy this for?!" Albert asks Jack while holding up the mop that Jack bought.

"Um… For cleaning?" replies Jack.

"Don't waste money on these kinds of stuff! It's not like we're going to live here forever!"

"That's not important now. I believe Jessica got in contact with Mufus.

"What?!"

Jack explains to him what he saw at the supermarket.

"Without doubt; Mufus is near!" says Albert.

-

Meanwhile, Jessica is contacting Mufus through the phone. "Mufus, when do you plan to start a new life?" she asks. "You promised me after this job is done, you would come and pick me!"

"I'm still waiting for your answer," Mufus replies. "I want to know if you still feel the same about me."

"What are you talking about? My heart is always with you. I am ready to go wherever you want to go."

"Jessica, you still haven't changed your feelings for me… In that case, I have decided… I will start a new life with you."

Unknown to Mufus, a mysterious man is watching from behind a tree.

-

In a secret hideout…

"So that Mufus is serious this time, eh? Very well; I shall sent you to kill him, and make sure nothing goes wrong! You know what happens if you fail."

"Yes, boss."

-

The next day…

"I'm going out to look for Mufus again," says Jack.

"Take this picture with you," says Albert, handing Jack the photograph of Mufus.

"I will." So Jack takes the picture and leaves. As he is walking through the hallway, the photograph falls out of a hole in his pocket and floats onto the floor, and he is unaware of this.

-

Room 009

"At last, our mansion is finished!" says G&W.

"It's been a whole year already," says Luigi.

"But-a we must-a get-a theez wall fixed first," says Mario, lifting up the curtain that is covering the hole on the wall.

"Hey! I'm changing my clothes!" cries Reed from the other side.

"Since Reed is also responsible for it, he should help fix it too," says Luigi.

"But I got a job already, so I don't have time!" complains Reed.

"No excuses!" says G&W.

-

Room 007

"We should be able to move to our mansion in a day or two," says Peach. "We should clean up any mess we made."

"Our room is pretty clean," says Zelda.

"Right, our room so clean!" says Jigglypuff while drawing scribbles on the wall.

"Hey! Don't draw on the wall!" Zelda shouts at her.

Peach tries to wash off the drawings. "Oh no… Oil marker like this is really hard to wash off…"

"Then I go draw outside," says Jigglypuff, sounding rather mad.

She went outside and sees the photograph of Mufus on the floor. "I draw on this picture." So she draws on it.

At this moment, Jack hurries back into the apartment, for he noticed he picture missing. He sees Jigglypuff drawing on the photograph and stops her. "Hey! Don't draw on that! It's mine!" He takes the picture and looks it at. Apparently, Jigglypuff has drawn long hair and sunglasses onto the picture, making it look like the current Mufus. "Wait a minute… This picture looks like the guy I've met recently! So that means he is Mufus! And I didn't even notice this?!?!"

Suddenly, Albert rushes out of his room and goes to Jack. "Jack! I saw Jessica leaving the room! She must be going to see Mufus!"

"Mufus isn't far from us!" Jack tells him. "We must follow Jessica!" So the two undercover detectives quickly head out of the apartment, and for some reason, Jigglypuff follows them.

-

At the park and hidden among the trees…

SLAP!

"Ow! What was that slap for?!" cries Mufus.

"I want to ask you what is the meaning of this?" asks Jessica angrily. "Why on earth must we escape out of this country and live as fugitives?"

"But this is the only option left! If we stay here any longer, the organization will hunt me down and put your life in danger also!"

At this moment, Jack and Albert show up in the same place. "There he is!" shouts Jack.

"We caught you at last, Mufus!" says Albert.

Mufus sees Jack and asks him, "Uh? Just who are you?"

Jack and Albert show them their police certificates. "We are policemen from the drug investigation department. Our mission is to arrest you so we can learn more about your organization and put an end to it!"

Jigglypuff catches up with them and says, "You play police game?"

"No, we are real policeman," Jack tells him. "We have been hiding our true identities from you and your friends for a while already. This is our true form!"

Mufus tries to escape, but Jessica grabs him by the arm and stops him. "Just give yourself in!" says Jessica.

"Jessica! Why?" asks Mufus.

"This is the only way you can achieve freedom from the organization without getting into danger."

"But…"

"Do you want live a life being chased around by your former boss? If you put your life into this, then I will be in danger too! Do you really want this to happen?"

"…"

Jigglypuff gets in between Mufus and the two policemen, and says, "You no catch Mufus! He no bad man!"

"Jigglypuff…"

"He only bad dancer!"

"Uh…"

"We won't harm him," Albert tells her. "As long as he cooperates with us, he will face no harm."

Mufus lets out a sigh and says, "All right… You caught me…" He stretches out his hands to the two police. "I'm your prisoner… Take me, but don't let my girlfriend get involved in this."

Suddenly, a couple of bullets whiz passes them and hit a tree.

BANG!

"What the?! Gunshots!" gasps Albert.

"It must be from the organization!" says Mufus. "They're here to kill me in order to avoid spilling the beans about their secret!"

"We don't have any weapons at the moment," says Jack. "We must run back to 10 Lives Apartment to hide!"

So they all run towards the apartment.

Jigglypuff then stops and turns back to the previous place. "I forgot microphone!" she says. When she got to where the microphone was lying, she sees a man in a trench coat, a hat, sunglasses, and wielding a gun.

"This is your microphone, right?" asks the man, picking up the microphone. "I'll give it to you if you lead me to 10 Lives Apartment."

-

The others made it safely back to the apartment and rush into Room 003 at once. "We should be safe here," says Jack.

"I'll contact headquarters at once," says Albert, picking up the phone.

"Where's Jigglypuff?" asks Jessica.

"She didn't come back with us!" gasps Jack. "Maybe the assassin got her!"

"Let's look for her!" suggests Mufus.

"You stay right here," Albert tells him. "If you die, then all will come to naught. I and Jack will look for her ourselves." So the two policemen rush out the room.

When outside, they immediately encounter Jigglypuff. "Hey guys!" she says.

"Jigglypuff! Glad to see all right!" say the two. But to their shock, they see the assassin standing behind her and with his gun pointing towards her head. "The assassin!"

"Where is Mufus?" asks the assassin. "Hand over him or else this Pokemon dies."

"Argh! We can't just hand Mufus over to him like this!" growls Albert. "But what can we do?"

Then a room door opens and Mario steps out and sees this. "What-a eez going on?" he asks.

The assassin points his gun at Mario and says, "You stand still over there."

"Oh, so you guys are playing police game," assumes Mario.

"No! This is the real deal!" Albert tells him. "We are actually policemen! We have been lying to you about your identities since the start! Here's my certificate as proof!"

"And that guy over there is dangerous killer and he has Jigglypuff held hostage!" explains Jack.

"I am hostage!" says Jigglypuff, sounding neither cheerful nor afraid.

"So let-a me put-a theez straight," says Mario. "You two are police, and that guy eez killer, and Jigglypuff eez hostage. Mamamia!"

"I'm glad you understand," says Albert.

"Yeah, so be quiet," says the assassin.

Then Luigi and G&W step out from the room. "What's going on out here?" ask the two.

"Eet's like-a theez!" explains Mario. "They two are police and that-a eez bad guy."

"This is my certificate as proof!" says Albert, showing them his police certificate.

"I am hostage!" says Jigglypuff, sounding rather proud.

"All right! Can you guys be quiet now that you understand the situation?" asks the assassin.

"What?! This is bad!" gasps Luigi.

"What do we do?!" asks G&W.

"Take-a me as hostage instead!" Mario tells the assassin.

"No need! The Pokemon is enough!" replies the assassin.

"Haha! You get reject!" Jigglypuff laughs at Mario.

"This isn't something worth laughing about…" mumbles G&W.

Then Peach and Zelda step out from their room. "What's going on?" they ask.

"Eet's like-a theez!" explains Mario. "They two are police and that-a eez bad guy."

"This is my certificate as proof!" says Albert, showing them his police certificate.

"I am hostage!" says Jigglypuff, sounding rather proud again.

"What?!" gasp the girls.

Then two more doors open and Marth and DK step out. "What's all this noise going on out here?" asks Marth.

"Why is everybody crowded here?" asks DK.

"Eet's like-a theez!" explains Mario. "They two are police and that-a eez bad guy."

"This is my certificate as proof!" says Albert, showing them his police certificate.

"I am hostage!" says Jigglypuff, sounding rather proud.

"I thought I told you guys to be quiet!" shouts the assassin.

Then Reed and Susanna step out from their rooms. "What's happening here?" they ask.

"Eet's like-a theez!" explains Mario. "They two are police and that-a eez bad guy."

"This is my certificate as proof!" says Albert, showing them his police certificate.

"I am hostage!" says Jigglypuff, sounding rather proud for no reason.

The assassin finally has enough and fires his gun several times at the ceiling and shouts at the top of his voice, "THAT DOES IT!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE INTO ROOM 009 OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!!!!!!

Everyone quickly squeezes into Room 009 in panic and shuts the door. At this moment, the landlady comes into the hallway. "What's all this noise about?" she asks in frustration.

"Not another troublesome person," grumbles the assassin, and he goes into Room 009.

"Hey, who are you?"

-

Inside the room, the assassin sees no one at all. "Uh? Where'd everyone go? They can't disappear just like this, and there are so many of them." He goes over to the curtain on the wall. "Behind this?" He pulls off the curtain to reveal the hole behind it, and it is at this moment the landlady walks in and sees the hole.

"What the?! Where'd that hole come from?!" she asks in shock.

Luigi, G&W, and Reed pop out from the hole and point to the assassin, and say, "He made the hole! He did it!"

"But it was here when I came in!" says the assassin.

Quick as a flash, Susanna reaches his hand through the hole and snatches away the assassin's gun. "Ha! I got your gun!" says Susanna. "I used to be a soldier, you know."

"Nice going for a former soldier," says Marth.

Susanna tries to fire the gun, but it has no more bullets. "Out of ammo?"

The assassin smirks and reaches into his coat and got out another gun. "Heheh! I got an extra gun here!"

"What?!" gasps everyone.

"What is going here?" asks the landlady.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

I ensure you that the next chapter will be hilarious. Hope you like this one!

And in case you're wondering, not all the Smashers are home. The ones shown in this chapter are the only ones at the home at the moment.


	21. 10 Lives Apartment

Glad to see that all (well, only one person) enjoyed the previous chapter. I assure you that this chapter will make you laugh your head off.

**Chapter 21: The Day 10 Lives Apartment Exploded

* * *

**

In the previous chapter, the assassin was going after Mufus but ended having some of the residents in the apartment cornered.

"Darn it! I left my sword in my room!" says Marth.

"So you brought along two guns in case one got lost," says Susanna.

"Right, keeping two weapons at a time is my habit," explains the killer. "If I lose one weapon, I would always bring out the other one as backup."

"I have same habit," says Jigglypuff. "I have two same microphones. When one broken, I use other one."

"Me too," says Luigi. "I have at least three of the same color and shape hats."

"I keep at least four pairs eyeglasses with me all the time," says Reed, pointing to his eyeglasses.

"Me too!" says Mario. "I have 7 of theez shirts that look-a exactly da same, one for each day of da week-a."

"I always keep at least 9 bunches of bananas in the fridge," explains DK.

"I always have two cans of polishers to keep my sword bright and shiny," says Marth.

"I have 5 pairs of the same color stockings," says Susanna.

"Me too!" says Zelda. "I have 5 pairs of the same color pantyhose."

"I have at least 4 panties of the same brand and color too," adds Peach. "I could care less for bras."

"I always have about 3 sets of playing cards in case any of them got lost," says the landlady.

"I usually have 3 watches with me in case one is broken," says G&W while showing them his arm with 3 watches strapped on it.

"Come to think of it, I always keep four of the same brand hair gels so I don't have to go out and buy all the time," says Jack.

"I also keep at least 6 bottles of green tea in the fridge too," says Albert.

"Would you all please shut up?!" shouts the annoyed assassin. "Now hand over Mufus and nobody will be harmed!"

"We will never hand him over!" says Albert.

"You are leaving me no choice but to kill you all. I do not want to take unnecessary lives."

"What kind of a killer wouldn't want to kill whoever he sees?" asks G&W.

"I'm not the evilest person in the world, you know. I only kill those who I'm assigned to kill."

"I never thought these kinds of killers exist," says Zelda.

"I always thought killers are bloodthirsty people who do not care for the lives of others and kill whoever crosses them," says Peach.

"That's-a only in da movies," Mario tells her. "Movies like-a to exaggerate things."

"Be quiet!" snaps the assassin. "Where is Mufus? Do not make me fail on my first mission ever since I joined the organization!"

"What was your previous occupation?" asks Luigi.

"Pest exterminator."

"Come to think of it, I've never hired a pest exterminator to help rid this apartment of pests before," says the landlady.

"No wonder there are lots of cockroaches!" says Peach in disgust.

"Not to mention mice running around!" adds Susanna.

"Ants, flies, and mosquitoes are quite bothersome too!" adds Reed.

"Hiring those kinds of people requires money, so if I must hire one, you residents must invest money also," explains the landlady. "Be happy that I didn't hire any as of yet."

"You're the landlord around here! You should be responsible for this by yourself!" Zelda tells him.

"Yeah! What kind of a landlord are you?" asks Susanna.

"I thought I told you guys to be quiet!!!!!!!" shouts the assassin.

"Are you getting impatient?" asks DK.

"Not just impatient! DIE!!!!!!"

-

Meanwhile, Priscilla is heading towards the apartment. "It's been a while since I saw the Smashers and the residents here," she thought. "I'm going to give them a surprise visit! I think I'll dress up myself to make things more exciting." So she puts on makeup and dresses herself in soldier uniform and got out a toy bazooka too.

She goes to the second floor and hears noise coming from Room 009, so she decided to start with that room first. She quietly tiptoes to the door and then kicks open and points the bazooka at everyone in there, and says in a loud voice, "Everyone, hands up!"

Everyone turns to look at her, and there was a long silent before Priscilla pulls the trigger, and a cork shot out from the toy bazooka.

"Now!" shouts Jack, and he and Albert charge at the assassin and push him into the wall, smashing right through it.

CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"Oh no! The wall is destroyed!!!" gasps the landlady.

Luigi, G&W, and Reed raise their arms in excitement and thought to themselves, "Yay! Now the landlord will never know who made the hole in the first place!"

The landlady turns to look at them and asks, "What are you guys doing?"

"Um… Doing morning stretches…" they reply nervously.

Jack and Albert struggle with the assassin for a while and bullets are shot in every direction as everyone else runs for cover and explains to Priscilla what is happening.

"Ugh! I really broke my arm this time!" cries Albert while holding his right arm in pain.

"Luckily we have lots of bandages back in our room," Jack tells him. "They can finally be put to real use!"

"This isn't the time to talk about that!"

The assassin escapes from the two policemen's grasp and stands back up. "That does it! Die!" He fires the gun, but it is out of ammo.

"Ha! Now what do you do?" asks Marth.

The assassin puts the gun away and got out a pair of knives and threatens them. The others quickly got themselves something to wield as a weapon.

DK got a banana, Luigi got a ruler, G&W got a pencil, Mario got a spoon, Marth got a butter knife, Peach got a frying pan, Zelda got a kettle, Jigglypuff got a microphone, Reed got a desk light, Susanna got a spatula, Priscilla got a TV remote, and the landlady got a slipper.

"Argh!" growls the assassin, and he puts the knives away and got out a grenade. "I'm going to blow up everyone!"

"A GRENADE!!!!!!!!!!!" gasps everyone in horror.

"COME OUT AT ONCE, MUFUS!!!!!!" yells the assassin at the top of his voice. "OR ELSE EVERYONE HERE DIES!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the door opens and Mufus and Jessica step in. "I am here," says Mufus. "Do not harm any of them."

"Good, you showed yourself at last," says the assassin. "Let us go to somewhere they won't interfere with us and then we'll finish this."

Mufus apologizes to everyone. "I'm so sorry for causing everyone trouble. It's all my fault…"

As the assassin turns to leave with Mufus and Jessica, Jigglypuff spots a toy wand on the floor. "Oh! That my doll's toy wand! I look for long time and here it is!" She goes to pick it, but accidentally steps on a marble that is randomly lying on the floor. At the same time, she had already picked up the wand, and when she slipped on the marble, she flew forward and the tip of the wand stabs right into the assassin's butt.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams the assassin bloody murder.

"Now's the chance!" shouts Jack, and he hurls himself at the assassin and pins him to the floor.

CRASH! BANG! POW! WHAM!

Finally, the assassin is caught with nothing else to do. "You're under arrest!" Jack says to the assassin while cuffing his hands.

"Sorry," Jigglypuff says to the assassin.

"I don't need your pity!" shouts the assassin, and then he lets out a sigh. "Aye… Perhaps this is better than failing the mission and then getting killed by your own organization."

"You could've looked for other jobs besides being a killer," Zelda says to him.

"After you have repented, you can work as a pest exterminator here," says the landlady.

"In the end, everyone is safe!" says Luigi happily.

"But we all came in here with our shoes and now the whole room is dirty!" says Peach.

"Let's go outside then," suggests Albert.

So everyone got out of the apartment.

-

Outside…

"Hey, you said you always kept two of the same weapons with you," Jack says to the assassin. "Do you have the second grenade?"

The assassin feels around his coat, but couldn't find it. "Where'd it go? Maybe it got dropped out during the chaos."

Albert asks the residents, "Did any of you see a grenade?" But they all shook their heads as reply.

"You mean this?" asks Jigglypuff, holding up a grenade. "I find on floor."

"Hey! Don't-a play with eet!" Mario tells her, and then snatches the grenade away. This is when he noticed that he accidentally pulled off the pin. "Uh oh…"

"You're not supposed to pull that off!" shrieks Susanna.

"Mamamia!" Mario throws the grenade to DK.

"Don't throw it to me!" shouts DK, and he hurls it away.

"Don't throw it to me either!" cries Marth.

And everyone begins hurling the grenade back and forth in great panic to the point that it actually looks hilarious.

Finally, the grenade flies in the direction of Jigglypuff, and she uses her microphone to bat it into the apartment.

"It's going to blow! Run for cover!" shouts Albert.

And everyone quickly run far from apartment before it goes…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

Well, did you laugh your head off? Next chapter is the final chapter. Things finally are coming to an end!


	22. Smash Mansion

Behold the final chapter. Finally, how the Smashers returned to their mansion is explained for the first time. Previously, I just made them pop back in their mansion with no explanation, but this time, you shall see how it all went.

**Final Chapter: Smash Mansion Revived

* * *

**

10 Lives Apartment is blown into pieces by the grenade, and all that is left of the apartment are pile of woods and rubbles.

"The apartment is destroyed…" gasps Luigi.

"My apartment!" cries the landlady. "My lovely home!"

"My bananas…" gasps DK.

"My beautiful clothes!" cries Peach.

"Our furnitures are all destroyed too…" says Zelda.

This is when all the other Smashers returned from where they went. "What happened here?!" asks Bowser.

"The apartment blew up?!" gasps Falco.

"I had a bad feeling while I was out there," says Mewtwo. "And it turned out true."

"Oh no! I left my Gamecube in there!" cries Ness. "Now it's surely destroyed!"

"Why does everything always ends up with a bang?" asks Captain Falcon.

While everyone is lamenting over the loss of his or her belongings, several police cars pull into the area. "It's the headquarters!" says Albert.

The police chief steps down from his car and approaches Jack and Albert. "You have done well in capturing Mufus," says the chief. "We should be able to find out the organization's hideout this way. You have done a great job!"

"Don't say that, chief," says Albert. "It was our duty after all."

"Plus, the residents of the apartment helped us too!" adds Jack.

The policemen went to Mufus and the assassin and led them to the police cars. "I will always wait for you," Jessica says to Mufus.

"Me too," says Mufus. "We will always keep in contact with each other. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you so much for everything," Albert says to the Smashers.

"That-a wuz nothing!" says Mario.

"Yeah, we didn't really do anything to help you," mentions Luigi.

"I hope your arm recovers fast!" says Peach.

"Good luck! Hope we meet again!" says Jack.

And so, the police all left the place.

"I can't believe they two are actually police," says Fox.

"I knew it since the start already," says Mewtwo. "But they wanted it to be kept a secret, so I refrained from telling anyone."

"You always know things we don't…" says Pikachu.

"Well, what do we do now that the apartment is destroyed?" asks Link.

Then a huge shadow looms over them, and they look up to see a plane descending. The plane lands in a nearby area, and the hatch opens and Mr. Binko steps down, wearing royal clothes and a crown on his head. "Mr. Binko!" exclaims everyone.

"I have seen everything through my country's satellite," explains Mr. Binko. "I love 10 Lives Apartment, so I rushed over as soon as I found out that it is destroyed. Do not worry; I will hire the best constructors to rebuild the apartment as fast as possible."

"You are so nice, Mr. Binko! Thank you very much!" says the landlady gratefully.

"But do you know how to build Eagleland buildings?" asks Roy. "I saw pictures of buildings from your country, and the architecture looks a bit different."

"That may be a problem," says Mr. Binko.

Then Boss and his two workers rush into the place too. "Smashers! I heard your living quarters exploded!" says Boss. "This place sure is a wreck!"

"I know! Maybe Boss can help you rebuild the apartment!" suggests Zelda. "He's a very reliable builder, but slow at work. But through Mr. Binko's advanced construction technology, I'm sure the apartment will be rebuilt in a few days."

"Good idea!" says Mr. Binko.

"No problem! I will rebuild the apartment back to how it was!" says Boss. "And plus, Smashers, you can move back into your mansion! It's complete already!"

"YAY!!!!!!!!" cheer the Smashers happily.

-

And so, the Smashers moved back to their brand new mansion. Because the apartment is still being constructed, the residents of 10 Lives Apartment, along with the landlady, temporarily lived in the Smasher's mansion.

Also, the police were able to get the secret hideout of the organization from Mufus, so they are able to track down the organization and finally put an end to it.

-

A few days after these events…

Peach wakes up from sleep and stretches. "Ah… What a sleep! Time to prepare breakfast!"

Ganondorf steps out from his room and heads for the bathroom. "It's coming out! It's coming out!"

Suddenly, Susanna and Reed rush past him and grab the doorknob. "I got here first! It's mine!" says Reed.

"Let me first!" demands Susanna. "It's coming out!"

"No! Let me!" says Ganondorf. "This is my house, so I have the right to use it first!"

As they are fighting for the toilet, Ness rushes in before them, and they all bang against the door, shouting, "NESS!!!! WE GOT HERE FIRST!!!!!!"

-

Peach and Zelda are busy preparing breakfast while the others just mess around. "Why can't they help us at all?" asks Zelda. "We're on slight shortage of food and we have so many people to prepare it for!"

"I agree with you," says Peach. "I asked the landlord, but she is playing with the 3 cute Pokemon, and I asked Priscilla, but she claims that she has high blood pressure and can't help. None of them are making any use staying at all!"

-

During breakfast…

"What? Only toast and butter?" asks Yoshi disappointedly. "I thought you could make better than this!"

"Yeah! What happened to your cooking skills? Did you lost your touch?" asks Kirby.

"If you have complaints, then don't eat!" replies Peach furiously.

"Calm down, Peachy!" Mario tells her. "I like-a your food; eet's enough to fill me up."

"Just leave those two alone," says Dr. Mario.

-

This went on for about a week, and finally, 10 Lives Apartment is rebuilt.

"Wow! You rebuilt it!" exclaims Reed.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Binko!" the landlady says to the prince.

"That was nothing," says Mr. Binko.

"But it looks the same as before," says Fox. "I mean, even all the cracks are there!"

Indeed, though the apartment is newly built, one would never think so. The apartment still looks old and dirty, and with cracks all in the exact same place. "Nevertheless, it will still suit me nicely," says the landlady. "This is the way I like it!"

"Well, guys, I think this is where we part ways," says Reed.

"It was nice living with you all," says Zelda.

"I had a fun time living here actually!" says G&W.

"Right! I really enjoyed living here too!" says Ness. "Even though it's a bit old."

"I'll miss you guys!" says Pichu.

"I'll miss you all too!" says Susanna as he begins to cry like a girl. "Boohoo!"

"It's not like we'll never meet again," says Mewtwo. "We live in the same city, so it is likely that we cross path again."

"I had good memories living here," says Roy.

"It was fun to know you guys!" adds DK.

"Though I prefer my own mansion, this place has its own touch too," says Samus.

"It's time to say good-bye here," says CF.

"Finally we can live in peace in our own mansion," says Luigi. "But this place wasn't too bad either."

"Jiggly! I like this place, but I like my mansion too," says Jigglypuff.

"Our own home is the best, but this place is also our home," adds Pikachu.

"I'll never forget the fun times I have with you all!" says Nana.

"Me too!" agrees Popo.

"I prefer my own mansion," says Falco. "Nothing beats the original home."

"Theez place will always be in my heart-a!" says Mario.

"Same thing with me," agrees Marth.

"It was so nice knowing you all!" says Peach.

"I'm glad to have you as our neighbors and friends," says Young Link.

"Finally I can have some peace in my own house," says Ganondorf.

"Right, but this place is actually pretty good also!" says Bowser.

"Living here is fun," says Yoshi, "but I prefer my mansion because there are better foods there."

"I agree!" agrees Kirby.

"Take care of yourselves!" Dr. Mario says to the residents.

"See ya!" says Link.

"I'll never forget you all!" says Priscilla.

"Hope that we meet again!" says Mr. Binko.

"Come back and visit us anytime!" says the landlady cheerfully.

And so, the Smashers wave good-bye to their former neighbors and then return to their mansion.

-

That evening…

Jack is in Room 003, sitting alone and having snack. Then the door opens and Albert steps in. "Jack! I didn't know you're here!" he says.

"What are you doing here, Albert?" asks Jack.

"I just had the urge to come here."

"This place sure brings back memories, eh? Things seem have to quiet down ever since the Smashers left."

"Right, and we don't have to put up those silly acts too."

"And I don't have to pretend that I have joking syndrome anymore. Haha!"

-

In Room 010, Reed, Susanna, Priscilla, and Mr. Binko are eating and chatting happily.

"I'm sorry for calling you guys over," says Reed. "I feel bored now that Smashers are gone."

"I feel the same too," says Susanna.

"I'm going back to the theater dorm tomorrow," says Priscilla.

"I'm off to my own country tomorrow too," adds Mr. Binko.

Reed looks around the room and says, "Say, Mr. Binko, you sure made this apartment look like how it originally was."

"I imported all the necessary materials from all over the country to make it look like this," explains Mr. Binko. "And plus, the constructor I hired combined with Boss made it look the same in every way."

"But what surprises me the most is that hole… You even made a perfect replica of it!" Reed points to the hole on the wall, on the **EXACT** same place and the **EXACT** same size.

-

The landlady finally finished building her card tower. "Now that the Smashers are gone, I can build my card tower in peace!" She sits down and lets out a sigh. "But things seem to have gotten boring… I think I'll pay them a surprise visit tomorrow. Hehe!"

-

That night at Smash Mansion…

Mario and Luigi are in their rooms sleeping. "I can't sleep, Mario," says Luigi.

"Me too," says Mario. "I don't-a know why."

Then the door opens and Fox, Falco, Dr. Mario, and G&W come in. "Um guys, we can't sleep too," says Fox.

"You too?" asks Mario.

"I believe this is the only way to fix the problem," says Dr. Mario.

So they all slept on the floor side to side. "Now I can sleep better!" says G&W.

"Right, but why are we doing this?" asks Falco.

"I think sleeping like this for too long at 10 Lives Apartment made it a habit," says Dr. Mario. "It probably can take a while to break this sleeping habit."

"But it's quite comfortable," says Luigi.

"Okay! Then let's-a sleep like theez for tonight!" suggests Mario.

"Good night, everyone!" says Fox.

And they all fell asleep instantly.

-

As the scene moves out of the mansion and slowly scroll in the night sky, scenes of the Smashers while they were living at 10 Lives Apartment fade in and out of the sky, like a projector.

The fun time they had and the new friends they had at the apartment are all but memories that will dwell in their hearts forever. For every meeting, a separation is sure to follow, but the separation need not be forever. Though you cannot see each other, you can always see each other in your hearts.

Home sweet home  
Smashers…

* * *

_THE END_

And thus ends the Smashers' days in 10 Lives Apartment…

I hope you enjoyed this story, even though pretty much one person cares for this story. See you next time, and by the way, the story that came after this is entitled Mary's Visit, and that is the story where the Smashers' pet parrot Parry made his debut.

-

-

-

Coming soon after more news on Smash Bros. Brawl is released…  
RISE OF THE NEGATIVITIES  
_Tagline: When evil gets way too evil_


End file.
